Uma flor e uma canção
by Vingador Uchiha
Summary: UA.Ela namorou um rapaz por três anos, mas nunca soube o que é amor de verdade,algo que sentiu apenas ao escutar uma canção em meio a uma noite de tristeza, um amante das estrelas e da escuridão,que toca ao luar,sobre o abraço da chuva SASUSAKU e outros
1. Destino!

Bom mais uma fic, acho que está é a fic que mais estou gostando de escrever, ela no geral é bem romantica e cheia de drama e confusões também hehehe, espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

PS- Tá eu sei que eu tenho 2 fics que faz uma cara que eu não atualizo...mas...é que eu num estou inspirado para escrever elas.Fazer oque?

Bom está fic eu só paro quando terminar assim como minha fic "Duas flores e um amor" que levei bastante a sério, e o projeto da minha fic "Felizes para sempre?" continua firme e forte, só que está nova fic será prioridade!

------------

-Fala

GRITO

"pensamento"

_Coisas escritas_

(comentario)

**Mudanças de cena ou tempo**

**EFEITO SONORO**

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 1- Destino?**

Era mais uma noite qualquer, em pleno inicio de primavera, a chuva que a muito não dava o ar de sua graça, nessa noite em questão caia forte, molhando as flores, daquele parque, que a muito fora esquecido pelas pessoas daquela cidade, e agora então, com aquela chuva, estava completamente deserto.

Exeto talvez por uma garota, que mais parecia uma das flores daquele jardim, esta em questão chorava muito, parecia não se importar com o frio e a chuva forte que ensopava seu fino vestido rosa que já estava grudado em seu corpo.

**Flash back on**

Um garoto beijava o pescoço de sua namorada enquanto tirava o vestido da mesma, mas é interrompido pela garota.

Sakura-Eu não sei se eu estou pronta.- Disse com o tom de voz baixo com certo medo.

Gaara- Eu prometo que vou ser carinhoso- Falava enquanto beijava o pescoço da garota e apalpava sua fina cintura, por cima de seu vestido rosa.

Sakura- Não! - Acabou por afastar ríspidamente o rapaz.

Gaara- Sakura nós já temos 18, estamos namorando à 3 anos e você mal me deixa toca-la!

Sakura-Desculpe mais eu ainda não... -Abaixou a cabeça com a voz fraca.

Gaara-Sakura você sempre me diz isso e foge, mas você prometeu, que hoje agente iria fazer sexo!- Estava começando a ficar irritado.

Sakura-Desculpe! - Repetiu baixo com certo receio da reação do rapaz.

Ela se levanta devagar da cama e arrumando sua roupa.

Gaara- Eu comprei flores, disse que te amava, te dei presentes, fiz tudo isso durante esses três anos de namoro! Fiz tudo que uma garota podia querer ! O que mais falta?-Falou alto e irritado encarando a garota de cabelos rosados que estava sentada ao pé da cama.

Sakura-Eu não sei!- Chorava baixinho.

Gaara- Eu já não aguento mais Sakura! Eu paguei 400 reais pelo quarto mais bonito nessa porcaria de hotel de luxo, comprei o Champanhe mais caro, enchi a droga da cama com pétalas de rosa e você me diz que não está pronta!

Sakura-...- Se limitou a ficar calada, fitando o chão e chorando.

Gaara- OLHA PRA MIM! - Segurou o queixo dela a fazendo o encarar.

Sakura-Desculpa!

O rapaz a jogou na cama com certa ríspides e começou a beija-la de maneira selvagem enquanto ela se encolhia e chorava.

Sakura-Não...Por favor... para!

O rapaz abria os botões do vestido da garota enquanto lambia o pescoço e as próximidades dos seios dela.

Gaara-Você vai gostar! -Ia tirar por completo vestido da garota, quanto ela o empurra da cama, o fazendo cair no chão e bater a cabeça, abrindo um pequeno ferimento.

A garota começou a abotoar novamente o vestido chorando.

O rapaz se levanta olha o sangue em sua cabeça e toma um semblante irritadissimo.

Gaara- VAI A MERDA SAKURA, TA TUDO ACABADO ! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ VAI SER ESSA MENININHA CHORONA? EU TO CANSADO DE BRINCAR DE AMIGUINHO COM VOCÊ!

Sakura-Desculpa Gaara-kun eu não queria te machucar é que eu fiquei com medo e...-Mais e mais lágrimas caiam.

Gaara - JÁ CHEGA DE DESCULPAS , EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FICAR NESSE JOGUINHO EU JÁ PERDI TEMPO DE MAIS COM VOCÊ- Saiu do quarto e bateu a porta forte.

Sakura- GAARA-KUN, ESPERA NÃO VAI EMBORA!

**Flash back off**

Ela andava sem rumo, cada vez chorando mais, em meio aquela escuridão que era interrompida somente por alguns pequenos postes, com luz fraca.

Embora seu namorado tivesse ficado irritado, ela podia entender a reação dele, eles namoravam a 3 anos e ela mal o deixava toca-la, não sabia por que, afinal ela gostava muito dele, era o único namorado que teve, o garoto que lhe deu seu primeiro beijo, ele era carinhoso, educado, atencioso, bonito, até seus pais gostavam dele, era tudo que uma garota podia querer.Então por que não conseguía se entregar a ele? Só sabia que agora estava tudo acabado e ela chorava muito, afinal ela gostava muito dele, poderia até dizer que o... amava?

Continuava caminhando pelo parque escuro debaixo daquela chuva forte, próximo as rosas, quando um estranho som a chama atenção.

Se recomponhe do choro e passa a prestar mais atenção aquela doce, porem triste canção que parecia vir de algum instrumento de sopro.

Sakura- Que som lindo... mas parece tão triste! - Acabou até por esquecer suas lágrimas e passou a se concentrar em escutar aquele lindo som, que se misturava com o barulho da chuva.

Fechou seus olhos e deixou-se guiar pelos ouvidos, esquecendo tudo.

Ao notar que aquele lindo som estava mais próximo, abriu os olhos e viu um homem sentado no alto,sobre um galho de árvore, este possuia cabelos negros, e uma roupa que parecia ser um terno, este aberto e por baixo, camisa e calça, sociais todos em cor preto, se misturando com a cor da noite, totalmente ensopado, tocando uma flauta estilo japonesa, enquanto olhava para a lua cheia.

Sakura- Quem é ele?- Perguntou a si mesma enquanto observava aquele bonito rapaz, que estava escorado sobre um grosso galho de árvore. Sentou-se na grama ainda a uma considerável distancia, e ficou observando e escutando aquela musica que tanto agradava a seus ouvidos.

**Passaram -se duas horas...**

Ela continuava ali, apenas escutando e observando, sentia seu coração aquecido pela canção.

E o rapaz continuava ali tocando sem se importar com a chuva,com o tempo, ou com o mundo só tocava sua flauta, sozinho.

Aquele parque era seu lugar especial, solitário, sem ninguém para incomoda-lo ou observa-lo. Ele gostava muito de ficar sozinho, talvez por que foi assim que sempre viveu e assim tenha se acostumado.

Sakura, sai de seu transe ao perceber que a musica havia cessado.Se levanta e olha para cima, procurando aquele que havia a encantado com sua canção e com sua imagem molhada ao luar, mas percebe que o mesmo havia ido embora, por fim ela resolve fazer o mesmo.

Voltava para sua casa caminhando feliz, só agora notava que havia se esquecido completamente da briga com Gaara, e não sabia porque, mas isso já não tinha mais importância, seus pensamentos estavam totalmente envoltos daquela canção e aquele flautista misterioso!

Caminhando pelas ruas escuras voltando para casa debaixo da fina chuva, Sakura pensava.

Sakura- "Quem será ele?... Ele parecia tão...solitário, a canção que ele fazia era tão linda ...assim como ele, mas... tão triste...será que ...assim como ele?"

Chegou em sua humilde casa tarde, constatou que seus pais e seu irmão estavam dormindo, tomou um rápido banho quente, foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e tomar um anti-gripal , logo foi para seu quarto dormir e sonhar! Não com Gaara nem como fato de ter terminado um namoro de 3 anos, mas sim com aquela musica,com aquele homem envolvido pela solidão e somente acolhido pela chuva e a luz do luar.

**Continua... Deixem reviews! O.--**


	2. O verdadeiro amor?

**Uma flor e uma canção.**

**Cap 2- Se todo amor tivesse perdão não haveriam novos amores só perdoes!**

Caminhando pelas ruas escuras voltando para casa, Sakura pensava.

Sakura- "Quem será ele?... Ele parecia tão...solitário, a canção que ele fazia era tão linda ...assim como ele, mais... tão triste...será que ...assim como ele?"

Chegou em sua humilde casa tarde, constatou que seus pais e seu irmão estavam dormindo, tomou um rápido banho quente, foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e tomar um anti-gripal , logo foi para seu quarto dormir e sonhar! Não com Gaara nem como fato de ter terminado um namoro de 3 anos, mas sim com aquela musica,com aquele homem envolvido pela solidão e somente acolhido pela chuva e a luz do luar.

Os dias se passaram depressa, havia duas semanas que Sakura não via Gaara, mas na verdade não se incomodava, tinha outra pessoa ocupando sua mente, talvez uma... canção.

Toda noite depois que voltava de sua faculdade de medicina, ficava horas esperando seu musico da escuridão, mas nos três primeiros dias que o esperou, ele não apareceu, ficou muito triste em pensar que talvez nunca mais o veria.

Mas em outra noite de chuva assim como aquela de 3 dias atrás, ela voltou a escutar uma flauta, vinda do mesmo lugar, do mesmo homem vestindo as mesmas roupas sociais negras, mas a canção era diferente, ainda mais calma...ainda mais triste.

Sakura constatou que ele só tocava na chuva, não sabia o porque, e nem se atrevia a interromper aquela canção para perguntar.Sempre se sentava na grama a uma distancia razoável, enquanto o observava.

Se passaram duas semanas consideravelmente chuvosas, e Sakura agradecia a chuva, pois podia, quase todo dia observar e admirar aquela canção e aquele que a "declamava"

Já sabia que estava apaixonada, não sabia o nome, mal tinha ideia de seu rosto, mas o amava como nunca amará Gaara.

Alias, percebeu que nunca amou de verdade Gaara,simplesmente gostava dele e confundia seus sentimentos, ele agora era apenas um amigo, um amigo que não via desde aquele dia.

Mas agora tinha certeza do que sentia, não entendia como, mais amava um homem que nem ao menos conhecia, mais sentia como se conhece-se a vida inteira.

Seu poeta, seu compositor, seu amante!

------------------

Sakura saia de seu quarto quando vê seu irmão só de toalha, saindo do banheiro!

Sakura- Tomou banho Naruto?- Perguntou contente.

Naruto- Não, mergulhei no vaso sanitário!

Sakura- Seu idiota!

Naruto- Afff, pergunta idiota resposta idiota HEHEHEHE! -Dizia mostrando a língua para irmã.

Sakura- ò.ó

Sr. Haruno- Filha...Tem outro buquê de rosas aqui em seu nome!

Naruto- Afff esse cara é um pé no saco, não sei como você guentou esse mané por tanto tempo.

Sakura-Também não é assim, Naruto ni-san!

- Naruto era irmão adotivo de Sakura, eles além de irmãos eram grandes amigos, mas também como todos os irmãos, adoravam brigar!

Sr. Haruno- Por que você não volta com ele? Ele é tão delicado e bonito!

Naruto- Afff ele é uma baitola!

Sakura - Mãe eu não amo nem nunca amei o Gaara-kun!- Falou sorrindo.

Sr. Haruno- Mais é o décimo buquê que ele te manda...ah, olha, este também tem um cartão.

Sakura pega o buquê e o cartão e este dizia:

_Por favor Sakura, me perdoa!_

_Eu te amo muito eu te espero o tempo que for preciso_

_desculpe por aquele dia!_

**TOC TOC TOC**

Naruto vai correndo abrir a porta.

Gaara- A Sakura-chan está?

Naruto-Afff falando no diabo!

Gaara- O.O

Naruto- SAKURA-NI-CHAN O PACOTE TA AQUI NA PORTA ESPERANDO PARA LEVAR UM PÉ NA BUNDA!

Gaara-O.õ

Sr Haruno- Bem eu e o Naruto vamos deixar vocês dois conversarem! -Disse sorrindo, enquanto saia da sala puxando a orelha do filho.

Naruto- Ai oka-san, vai arrancar minha orelha desse jeito.

Gaara se ajoelha.

Gaara- Por favor Sakura-chan, me desculpa!

Sakura-Levanta Gaara-kun! o.o

Gaara-Não até você me desculpar, eu não devia ter forçado você a nada, eu sei que eu estava e errado e prometo esperar o tempo que for, por favor me perdoa!

Sakura- Eu te desculpo Gaara-kun!- Disse sorrindo docemente.

Gaara se levanta para beijar Sakura mas está o afasta.

Sakura- Eu te desculpo mas...eu não sinto mais nada por você, além de amizade.

Gaara- O que? Por favor eu prometo que eu nunca mais vou...

Sakura- Não é isso, eu não estou terminando com você por causa daquela noite!

Gaara- Então por que?

Sakura- Porque eu não amo você, não de verdade! E esse foi o motivo de eu evitar fazer amor com você Gaara-kun!

Gaara- Mas eu ti amo Sakura-chan...não faz isso comigo!- Lágrimas caiam de sua face, enquanto ajoelhado ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Sakura-Você foi muito especial na minha vida Gaara, você sempre pode contar comigo para tudo, mas eu não posso te oferecer mais que minha amizade.

Gaara-Entendo...eu mereço! Mas eu vou te reconquistar!-Se levantou e saiu decidido.

Sakura- " Eu fui capaz de abandonar um relacionamento de três anos, por uma pessoa que eu nem sei nome e que nem sabe que eu existo, mas...eu estou tão feliz!

Sakura- MÃE!

Sr. Haruno- Ãnn o Gaara-kun já foi embora?

Sakura-Sim!...mas será que hoje vai chover?

Sr. Haruno- Você sabe que ultimamente o tempo está horrível...mas por que a pergunta?

Sakura-Nada não!- Foi para o quarto sorrindo.

**Continua... Deixem reviews! O.-- ...Próximo cap, começo a contar sobre a vida do nosso flautista misterioso! (que todo mundo sabe quem é!)**

**Obrigado pelas reviews! **

**Respostas reviews!**

**Uchiha ka-chan**

Obrigado por elogiar a fic, estou gostando muito de escreve-la nos meus poucos momentos de descanso.

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**Uchiha Neko**

Também num gosto do Gaara mas nessa fic ele vai ter um papel até que razuavel.

E sobre quem era o cara da árvore...é obvio que o Sasuke! heheh

Que bom que gostou da fic eu tinha uns caps dela prontos faz tempo, mas só resolvi postar agora!

Eu estou adorando escrever ela então não se preocupe com atualizações pois não pretendo demorer para postar os próximos, considerando o fato de que já tenho os próximos 5 caps prontos heheh!!

Ps- Atualiza sua fic "Neko no Hana" logoooo eu adorei ela!

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**Mye-chan**

Brigadu pelo elogil.

Heheh o Gaara num é mal naum! Ele só estava impaciente (heheh eu entendo o coitado a Sakura abusou da paciencia dele heheheh)

Mas ele pegou meio pesado!

Que bom que gostou da fic!

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**Uchiha Ayu**

Ola minha amiga!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap hehehe, eu já tinha escrito ele faz tempo mas só agora resolvi postar! heheh

E fica tranquila que eu sei que se o Gaara ficar com a Sakura vc me mata! Intaum num vou fazer essa loucura!

Mas a Ino logo vai entrar na história também, ai já viu né!

Obrigado por acompanhar minhas humildes fics! Estou tentando consiliar meu tmpo para num abandonalas!

Obrigado mesmo! beijos!

**neko-chan X3**

O unico problemas com suas fics é que você faz elas muito pequenas ai quando agente começa a ler já acaba e dai fica querendo mais! hehehehe

Que bom que está gostando dessa fic, beijos

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**[Maya**

Num sei que mangá é esse num! Deve ser legal! heheheh

E o Gaara num é tão mau assim coitado o cara estava impassiente só isso heheheh

Que bom que está gostando, como eu já tenho escrito até o cap 7 entaum não vou demorar a postar naum!

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**Smile Angel**

Obrigado por intitular essa fic como excelente hehehe.

E sobre sua pergunta eu num sei responder...bom na verdade sei mas...vc vai descobrir enquanto lê a fic heheh

Mas o Gaara vai aparecer bastante na história sim!

Num sei se isso é bom ou ruim!

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Haaha eu também gosto de flauta daquelas japonesas, um dia eu compro uma para eu aprender a tocar hehehe

Obrigado pela review,espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews abraços

**Manu**

Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap! Heeheh e num pretendo botar nem a Yuna nem o Sai para atrapalhar a história, mas...Tem a Ino que ''ama'' o Sasuke e o Gaara que ''ama'' a Sakura!

Muito obrigado por acompanhar minhas fics e deixar review beijos!


	3. O som da chuva

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 3- O som da chuva!**

**Bom nesse cap, começam a aparecer personagens meio OOC, tipo ...O Shikamaru fala gírias populares de maneira exageradamente formal o que deixa todo mundo sem entender nada, menos o Neji que traduz as coisas! E o Sai está bem abobalhado e mulherengo.**

**----**

Assim passou-se mais uma semana, Gaara quase todo dia mandava um buquê de rosas, para Sakura e a tratava gentilmente como um amigo, mas Sakura já não tinha mais qualquer intenção de retomar aquele namoro, seu coração havia escolhido a canção não as flores, a magia não a realidade.

Seu pai , a questionava por terminar o namoro com Gaara pois este era de família não rica, mas muito bem de vida.

---

Era mais uma noite em que a chuva caia fina, mas ainda sim ele estava lá , vestido como sempre, um terno preto, aberto e desarrumado, tocando sempre uma musica triste, sentado no mesmo lugar admirando sua amante a lua.

Ele era muito pontual,sempre começava a tocar a 11.00 , parava de tocar ás 2 da manhã, e ia embora , Sakura estava decidida que naquele dia iria segui-lo e talvez perguntar seu nome, mas ela não pode deixar de reparar que o rapaz as vezes parava de tocar para tossir forte, algo que a deixou preocupada.

**Flash back on**

Sasuke saia do escritório tarde, como sempre fazia, estava conturbado com o casamento dele que ocorreria daqui 2 semanas, não sabia bem o por que de estar casando aos 20 anos, nunca manteve um relacionamento firme com mulher nenhuma, mas no seu intimo sentia falta de alguém para espera-lo em casa, sentia falta de alguém só para ele, estava cansado de ter encontros que se esgotavam no prazer.

Queria mais do que uma relação baseada em troca de favores, e isto encontrava em Ino, sabiá que ela era diferente das outras, ela o amava de verdade. Mas só não entendia porque ele não conseguia se sentir feliz, aquele vazio que cultivará a vida inteira ainda o atormentava.

Enquanto andava percebe uma fina garoa molhando seu rosto.

Sasuke- Hun...COF COF COF...Maldita tosse!

Foi até sua casa,retirou seus pertences, do paletó de trabalho e pegou sua flauta, ia sair de casa quando...

Seu celular tocou.

Sasuke- Alo.

Sai- Sasuke, vai rolar uma festa hoje a noite!

Sasuke- Desculpe mas eu não vou aparecer.

Sai- Affff só faltava! você vai dar uma de fiel agora?... Você nem casou! E alias não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, alguém como você não vai conseguir ficar casado e fiél nem por um dia hahahhaha.

Sasuke-Ta bom, Sai! ... Tchau!

Sai- Ei esp...desligou!

Neji- E então?

Sai- Ele disse que não vai!

Neji- Já esperava!

Shikamaru- Ele é um problemático!

Sai- Não sei como agente ainda é amigo desse arrogante kkkkkkkkk.

Neji- Bom... se ele não vai melhor, sobra mais mulher e bebida para nós!

Sai- Mais mulher é mesmo, mas bebida não faz diferença o cara só bebe suco de laranja kkkkkkkkk.

Neji- Mas sem o Sasuke não temos carro, o meu está no conserto! ...Agente vai sair com o carro de quem?

Sai- Ora vamos pegar a Ferrari do pai do Shikamaru!

Shikamaru- Não vou sequer considerar a possibilidade da fêmea bovina expirar fortes contrações laringo-bucais!

Sai- Que????... O.O ...Num intendi nada ! Por que você tem que sempre ficar falando em códigos?

Neji- Eu acho que ele quis dizer, NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA!

Sai- U.U

**Flash back off**

Sakura o seguia pela rua escura, mas acaba que por perder Sasuke de vista.

Ia voltar para sua casa, quando sente seu braço sendo segurado firmemente.

Sakura- O.O

?- Está muito tarde para uma garota tão linda como você andar por ai sozinha- Disse um homem forte e alto com um olhar malicioso.

Sakura- Me solta!

?- E deixar uma coisinha linda como você por ai sozinha?- A preensou contra a parede e começou a apalpar o corpo da garota, enquanto esta gritava,se contorcia e chorava.

Sakura sente-se sendo despida com violência, fechava os olhos enquanto chorava e gritava por ajuda, quando derrepente escuta o barulho de um soco, e o corpo de seu agressor cair no chão.

Olha para o lado contrario e vê aquele que a salvará.

Sakura- Vo...você! - Chorando correu para abraçar aquele que além de tudo agora era também seu herói, seu príncipe encantado que a muito tempo havia dito a si mesma que não existia.

Sasuke olha a garota chorando em seu peito,concluiu que deveria estar aflita com o ocorrido.

?- Seu moleque insolente! - O homem que havia agredido Sakura agora se levantava tirando um Canivete no bolso.

Sasuke- Para trás! -Disse sereno,e calmo para a garota de cabelos rosados em seu peito.

Sakura- Mas...- Sente-se afastada pelo braço forte do rapaz, e logo vê ele sendo atacado com um canivete, mas desviando com certa facilidade.

Sakura fexou seus olhos com força, com medo de acontecer algo aquele que já amava, mas ao abrir os olhos vê que o homem que a "agrediu", estava novamente caido no chão desmaiado, e Sasuke com um profundo corte no ombro e outro de raspão no braço.

Correu até ele.

Sasuke- Cof cof...- Estava apoiado sobre as pernas tossindo forte.

Sakura- Você se machucou ! - Falava ainda chorando, enquanto analisava o a situação do rapaz.

Sasuke se limitou a ignora-la e andar alguns passos para pegar sua flauta que havia caído e quebrado durante a luta.

Sasuke-... - Olhou a flauta quebrada com um semblante triste, logo vê uma garota ao seu lado abaixada, fitando-o.

Sakura-E-ela que..quebrou!?- Disse triste.

Sasuke se levanta, enquanto encarava a garota ao seu lado.

Sakura- Obrigada! -Disse sorrindo doce,ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, seu coração parecia que ia saltar de seu peito e sua face era visivelmente corada mesmo naquela escuridão.

Sasuke- Você não devia andar sozinha a essa hora!- Disse frio e seco.

Sakura- Eu sei- Fitou o chão.- Me desculpe por minha causa você se machucou e quebrou sua flauta.

Sasuke-...Eu vou indo, tome mais cuidado!- Botou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a caminhar no meio da garoa.

Sakura o olhava com admiração ,amor,respeito, um misto de sentimentos bonitos que jamais sentiu por ninguém.

Sakura- "Ele é ainda mais lindo do perto" Logo fitou um liquido vermelho em meio ao caminho que o rapaz andava, percebendo que os ferimentos deste foram profundos.

Fita o rapaz, este continuava andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, e num piscar de olhos o vê caído no chão.

Sakura corre até ele, e abraça seu corpo agora inerte desmaiado, passou a mão na face dele e viu que o mesmo estava ardendo em febre, com certeza já estava assim antes dos ferimentos.

Rasgou um pedaço de seu vestido e estancou os ferimentos, mas tinha de tira-lo da chuva,então o arrastou até um lugar coberto e ligou para o hospital onde fazia estágio.

**Continua... Deixem reviews! O.--**

**Lovenly**

n.n arigatou... Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Laís :3**

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste desse cap também!

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Akina**

Que bom que gostou... hahahah o tocador te lembra o Sasuke heheheh (meio na cara)

Também gosto de flauta japonesa tem um timbre muito bonito, um dia eu compro uma e aprendo a tocar hehehehe!

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Uchiha Ayu**

Ohayooo Ayumi-chan, que bom que está gostando, espero que também tenha gostado desse cap, estou fazendo eles meio curtinhos para render mais heheheheh

E pode deixar que o Gaara vai "pastar" bastante nessa fic heheh

Abraços minha amiga!

**Smile Angel**

Pode ficar com o Gaara, dai eu pego a Ino beleza?

Hehehe eu num gosto do Gaara mas ele apareçerá mais do que eu gostaria nessa fic u.u...

Num sei pq vcs gostam dele!

E pelo que deu para notar ele gosta da Sakura sim né?...Talvez ela de uma segunda chance para ele! Seila depende dela!...n.n

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Uchiha Neko**

Afff...boiei... essa fic tava com uma cara de que iria continuar!...Mas fazer o que né!

Que bom que está gostando da fic e peço perdão pelos errinhos de portuga é que eu num tenho nem saco nem tempo de revisar intaum vai meio de qualquer jeito hheheheheheheh

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**crazy.girl**

Já tava com saldades, hehhehe também sofro com a falta de tempo! n.n

Que bom que gostou dessa fic! Estou realmente tentando mudar um pouco o jeito de escrever!

Acho que assim fica melhor naum sei!

Mas...num sabia que vc era uma Portuguesa , que legal! ...Moras em Portugale comes bacalhau! hehhehe

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Haruka Taichou**

Hahhaah vou tentar fazer uns caps maiores, sabe a fic já ta quase terminada eu só estou dividindo os caps dai para "render" mais, eu faço eles meio curtinhos hahahahah

Que bom que está gostando, o Gaara se ferrou mesmo hahah

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Num sei se faço GaaIno ou InoSai estou pensando a respeito!

Talvez eu deixe os dois na seca hehehhe

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Mye-chan**

hahaha eu num gosto do Gaara mas tive que defender ele!(Sabe né todo homem é advogado um do outro hahahaha)

Bom espero que tenha gostado de como eles se conheceram!

Obrigado por estar acompanhando essa fic, é muito bom saber que uma escritora tão boa como vc está gostando de minha humildes fics heheh!

PS-Pode deixar que eu sei que se eu fizer o Sasuke ou a Sakura não terminarem justos eu sei que vc me mata heheheh...eu tenho juizo fica tranquila!

**Taty**

Que bom que achou lindo heheh

O Naruto realmente é idiota hahhaha.

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**[Maya**

Nossa, que bom que a história esta te chamando atenção, eu também estou gostando muito de escreve-la

E sobre o mangá que vc falou eu fico feliz que mesmo a história não sendo muito semelhante a ele, vc ainda sim está gostando dela. n.n

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Uchiha ka-chan**

Heheehe desculpa o tamanho dos caps, é que a intenção é fazer eles meio pequenos mesmo, mas em compensação, até que estou postando meio rápido os caps!

Fico muito contente que a história está te agradando! n.n

PS- Qualquer opinião é super bem vinda! Então se quiser dar alguma ideia fique a vontade!

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Manu**

Hahah eu tento...num sei se consigo me comparar as mulheres que escrevem aqui heheheh pq não sou muito apegado a detalhes e essas coisas!

Hehehe eu ainda compro uma flauta e faço que nem o Sasuke para ver também se acho uma Sakura hahahhaha

PS- Affff "garotinho" é pra cabaaaa ò.ó...tenho 17 anos e já tenho emprego, intaum acho que o termo "garotinho" num fica muito legal! hahahahahhahahahaha

Me chama de Garoto mais naum garotinho soa tão infantil! hahahahahhaha

Obridado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n


	4. Uma canção em tom menor

**Uma flor e uma canção **

**Cap 4- Uma canção em tom menor!**

--------

Sasuke acorda em uma cama quente e macia, com as vestes trocadas por uma roupa de hospital e com o corpo enfaixado. Olha em volta e acaba que por notando uma mão segurando a sua.

Sasuke- "Aquela garota...ela passou a noite aqui?- Fitava a menina que dormia sobre uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, com seus cabelos rosas tocando o peito dele e sua mão segurando firmemente a sua.

Olhou o relógio digital na parede do Hospital, olhou a hora e a data, e concluiu que havia ficado 2 dias desacordado.

Sasuke- "Ela está aqui já a dois dias?"

Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por uma aguda dor no ombro.

Sasuke - Hun...Coff Cofff...sangue?!- Fitou um pouco de sangue que havia tossido, logo limpando com o lençol

Sakura-Uhmm? Você acordou?- Se espreguiçou sobre a cadeira.

Sasuke- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?- Disse um tanto quanto grosso.

Sakura- Eu fiquei preocupada - Sorri docemente e acaricia a face daquele que arriscou sua vida para salva-la.

Sakura- Meu nome é Sakura e o seu?- Falava docemente com lágrimas de felicidade e preocupação.

Sasuke-... - Afastou a mão de sua face e a encarou severamente.

Sakura-... - Ela fica vermelha e sorri novamente, um sorriso bonito ,doce, Sasuke não sabia o porque, mas vela vermelha daquele jeito,aquela voz fraca e doce, e aquele sorriso, estavam mexendo de alguma forma com ele, aquela garota era diferente daquelas que normalmente se relacionava por distração.

Sakura- Muito obrigada por me salvar!- Falou enquanto escorria uma fina lágrima.

Sasuke- Minha... FLAUTA??? Onde ela está ?- Disse aflito lembrando que ela estava no bolso de dentro de seu terno e não via este em lugar nenhum.

Sakura- A sua flauta ela está ali!- Apontou para o criado do lado da cama.

Sasuke-...- Voltou a ficar sério tentando parecer indiferente.

Sakura- Você toca? -Perguntou como se tivesse o conhecido, apenas quando ele a salvou.

Sasuke- Não!- Disse firme.

Sakura- Sério? Por que você carrega uma flauta se não sabe tocar?- Falou brincalhona, sabia melhor do que ninguém que ele estava mentindo.

Sasuke- ...

**SILENCIO**

Sasuke-...Sasuke!

Sakura- Uhm? O que?

Sasuke - Meu nome...é Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!- Falou frio e seco.

Sakura abre um belo sorriso e o abraça

Sakura - Então muito obrigada Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-...- A afasta calmamente de seu corpo.

Sakura- Sua família... deve estar preocupada! Se quiser ligar para eles e...

Sasuke- Eu não tenho ninguém que eu possa chamar de família!

Sakura- Desculpe!...E sua namorada ela deve estar preocupada- Disse triste olhando a aliança de compromisso do rapaz.

Sasuke- Hun...eu não me importo com o que ela esteja pensando!

Sakura se assustou com a frieza daquele rapaz, quem o visse jamais imaginaria que ele toda noite chuvosa tocava canções tão lindas, e tão delicadas.

Sakura- Eu sei que sua flauta quebrou, e eu...tomei a liberdade de comprar uma outra para você!

Sasuke- hum?

A garota pegou um embrulho bonito e entregou a ele totalmente vermelha e com o coração saltitando!

Sasuke- Me desculpe mais minha flauta é insubstituível.

Sakura- Uhm, entendo!... Mas por favor aceite o presente!- Disse estendendo o embrulho implorando para ele pegar logo, antes que ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

Sasuke pega o embrulho e o abre sem muito interesse, fita a flauta muito parecida com a sua , não pode deixar de notar que era uma flauta de muito valor, pois a marca da mesma era umas das melhores e mais caras, mau sabia ele, que ela havia gastado todas suas economias para compra-la.

Sakura- Toca uma musica para mim?- Disse sorrindo

Sasuke- Eu já disse que eu não se ... COFFF COFFF .

Sakura- Você está bem?

Sasuke- O que você estava fazendo naquele lugar, aquela hora da noite?- Perguntou retomando a postura.

Sakura vermelha- E...eu estava...ouvindo vo..você tocar!

Sasuke- Hun...eu não gosto que as pessoas me espionem!

Sakura- Me desculpe.- Fitou o chão constrangida.

Sasuke- Eu não toco para as outras pessoas !

Sakura- Mas deveria...você não tem o por que dizer que não sabe tocar! Você toca muito bem, eu adoro escutar o som da sua flauta!

Sasuke- ... Eu não quero que você me espione de novo, entendeu?!

Sakura- Uhun- Confirmou triste com a cabeça.

Sasuke- Eu vou indo! - Se levantou da cama, contra os protestos de seu corpo, e se dirigiu até o banheiro recolocando suas roupas, que estranhamente estavam limpas e passadas.

Sakura- Mas, você não está bem e o médico não te deu alta.

Sasuke- Isso não é da sua conta, eu sei me cuidar!

Sakura o viu ir embora,com um sorriso doce, sabia que o veria de novo e agora sabia seu nome.

Sakura- "Ele é exatamente como eu imaginava, mas... ele deve ser uma pessoa muito solitária, e triste, e essa tosse, como alguém que sofre de uma doença tão grave pode ser tão descuidado?...Será que você quer morrer Sasuke -kun? -Fitou o chão triste.

**Flash Back on**

Sakura foi junto com Sasuke na ambulância, para o hospital.

Sasuke teve que fazer alguns pontos no ferimento, logo depois foi para o quarto.

Sakura fez questão de ficar no quarto junto com ele, muito preocupada, pois a febre não baixava, e os cortes ainda sangravam.

Sakura- Ele vai ficar bem Doutor? -Perguntou enquanto fitava o rapaz, com o semblante triste.

Doutor- Bem...o sangramento logo vai parar, mas a febre, e as constantes tosses que são o problema. O que seu namorado tem feito?

Sakura cora ao escutar aquilo,mas teve que dizer que era intima dele para poder ficar do seu lado.

Sakura- Ele costuma ficar muito tempo na chuva!...O que o Sasuke-kun tem doutor?

Dr- Bem...ele está com tuberculose, mas ainda no inicio, nada que seja grave se ele se cuidar de agora em diante, eu já o mediquei , agora só podemos esperar ele acordar- Disse se retirando do quarto.

Sakura- Você é muito loco para ficar tocando na chuva desse jeito sabia?- Falava enquanto acaricia o rosto bonito dele.

No meio da madrugada Sakura acorda com o barulho de gemidos.

Sasuke- Ughh ! - Apertou forte o lençol da cama.

Sakura- uhn? O que você tem?

Sasuke- Otou-san, Kaa-san, não os mate por favor , Oni-san por favor não!, Não, Não, NÃO , NÃO!- Ele se contorcia na cama desesperado.

Sakura- Calma por favor- Chorava tentando segurar o rapaz na cama- DOUTOR,DOUTOR!

Dr- Uhmm o que foi? ...An?! ...Enfermeira anestésico! -Aplicou o medicamento em Sasuke que logo se acalmou.

Depois que o médico saiu, Sakura começará a chorar abraçada ao peito do rapaz, agora tinha ideia do por que a canção que ele tocava, eram tão tristes.

Passou os 2 dias no hospital zelando por aquele que amava.

**Flash back off**

**SÓ continua com REVIEWS! ò.ó... hehehe**

** Próximos caps eu faço maiores..prometo! n.n  
**

**PS; Sobre o titulo "Uma canção em tom menor" significa que é uma canção em um tom triste,lento... entenderam?!**

**Respostas reviews.**

**Smile Angel**

Pode deixar que a Sakura vai ter a a chance de dar alguns beijinhos pro Sasuke sarar! Hehehe...

Também num gosto muito da Ino mas...no Shipuuden até que ela está bem gostosa hahahahahahhaahahahhahaha ... ignore meu lado pervertido heheh!

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**crazy.girl**

Hehhee eu falei "portugale" porque achava que era assim que os portugueses falavam ...estava a brincar!...eu sei que é PORTUGAL!

Pode deixar que próximos caps eu faço um pouquinho maiores!

Que bom que está gostando dessa fic também, fico muito feliz!

Hhehehe eu sou BRASILEIRO...(acho que já notou) Mais precisamente do estado de São Paulo, morando em uma cidade do litoral chamada GUARUJA!

Meu nome é Bruno, mas ninguém me chama por esse nome... acho que só meus pais só que eles moram bem lonje, então acho que nem conta heheh

Prometo que logo que possível eu atualizo minhas outras fics mas...eu ando meio sem tempo ultimamente, sabe...eu trabalho e estudo... ai é dificil!

PS- A palavra "gíria" significa: expressões, maneira de falar !

Por exemplo "Vou fazer um rango" significa que eu vou comer algo!

No caso ...a palavra "rango" significa "comida"!

Então quando eu falei "acho que temos gírias diferentes" eu quis dizer que nós temos maneiras de falar diferentes!

n.n

Entendeu???? Tentei explicar mais ou menos! Espero que tenha entendido!

Obrigado por acompanhar minhas humildes fics beijos! n.n

**Mye-chan**

Eca? Por que Eca ? A Ino até que é bem gostosa hahahhaha (desculpa o lado pervertido n.n)

Que bom que gostou do Shikamaru achei que seria meio estranho fazer ele assim...mas ele foi inspirado (acredite ou não) em um amigo meu que adora falar assim! (estranho eu sei)

E vc merece todos os elogios do mundo! Suas fics são de dar inveja!

Você e a Ayumi, são minhas escritoras favoritas! Escrevem muito bem!

Fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja gostando, obrigado por acompanhar minhas humildes fics !

beijos!

**lucia almeida martins**

Que bom! Leitora nova!! Vê se manda reviews todo cap einnnnn!!! (brincadeirinha)

Que bom que gostou da fic! n.n

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Laís :3**

Você achou? Que bom... Prometo que os próximos caps vão ficar melhor ainda! n.n

Contente que vc esteja gostando!

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**[Maya**

Eu que agradeço pelas suas reviews! MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO!

Resposta para pergunta: Acertou é tuberculose (acho que vc já viu no cap u.u!)

Mas fica tranquila que não pretendo matar ele (eu acho!)

Desculpa pelo tamanho dos caps, mas eu realmente ando sem tempo, ai tenho que fazer eles meio pequenos para ficar mais facim!

Fico feliz que esteje gostando da história... bjos! n.n

**Manu**

n.n...Se vc está dizendo...tudo que eu posso fazer é agradecer o elogio!

Muito Obrigadooooooo!

Heheh" sempre bom achar uma Sakura" mas enquanto não acho me divirto com as "Inos" heheheheheh

Acho que estou atualizando até rapidinn! n.n!!!!

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**Uchiha Neko**

Hahah minha ideia inicial era fazer ela levar ele para casa mesmo só que os pais sempre incomodam em uma hora dessas! (ainda bem que desse problema eu não sofro heheh)

Mas acho que o quarto do hospital foi um ambiente até que bem tranquilo para os pombinhos! Tá eu sei num rolou nada ainda mas fica tranquila que logo esses dois se acertam!...ou não seila.

Brigadão pela review! Beijos n.n!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

A Ino vai "pastar" muito nessa fic para sua felicidade! n.n

Talvez ela e o Gaara se acertem num sei! Acho que os dois se merecem !

Muito obrigado por sempre acompanhar minhas fics e mandar reviews bjosssssss n.n

**Uchiha Ayu**

Ohayooo Ayumi-chan! n.n

Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber que vc está gostando da fic! n.n (ta certo que pelo que eu te conheço, mesmo se vc num gostar vc vai mandar review só para agradar heheh !

E fica tranquila que vc sabe que do meu fanatismo por SasSaku intaum também sabe que num tem nem risco do Sasuke ficar com a Ino heheh

Muito obrigado mesmo, por sempre ler o que eu escrevo!

Arigatou n.n

Beijos minha amiga! Te adoro muito !

Kissus e ja néé!(viu to aprendendo japonês n.n)

**Taty**

Que bom que está a gostar dessa fic pois eu estou gostando muito de escreve-la!

E fico muito feliz em saber que as pessoas estão lendo e gostando!(Por que será que só minha prof de português reclama dos meus textos? u.u)

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n

**lovenly**

Hhahaha... jeito para escrever?

Ai eu acho que vc exagerou...tenho no máximo uma noção de como escrever mais ou menos, heheheh

Mas que bom que vc gostou ou melhor ADOROU n.n

Fico muito feliz!

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Abraços ... n.n


	5. Rotina

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 5 - Rotina...**

Depois de sair do hospital e andar um longo caminho(ele tinha carro mais estava guardado na garagem)

Sasuke, chegou em casa e se deparou com o telefone tocando e um de seus 2 celulares também. Pegou o celular primeiro,vendo que era Ino, o deixou tocar, indo atender o telefone.

Sasuke-Uchiha Sasuke, o que deseja?

Karin-Sasuke-sama o que aconteceu? Por que ainda não veio ao escritório? Kakash-sama precisa do senhor aqui.

Sasuke-Diga a ele que eu não irei trabalhar hoje, eu sofri um pequeno acidente.

Karin-O que aconteceu?...A espera o Kakash-sama está aqui!

Sasuke-...

Kakash- Sasuke o que aconteceu? Você nunca deixa de vir trabalhar!

Sasuke- Eu...Coff coff

Kakash- E essa tosse? Ainda não sarou?

Sasuke- Não fale como se você se importasse!

Kakash- Yare yare ...sempre arrogante, tudo bem eu cubro você por hoje!

Sasuke- Você fala como se cuidasse da empresa também!- Disse debochado.

Kakash- Afff... certo, certo ... eu ando trabalhando bem pouco ultimamente!

Sasuke- Então se vire, eu botei você no cargo de vice-presidente para isso! -Desligou o telefone ríspidamente.

Sasuke- Coff cofff...droga! - Tirou três 3 pílulas de um recipiente, as tomando em seguida.

Tirou o terno e a camisa, pode sentir emanando deles, um cheiro bom, cheiro de flor de cerejeira.

Fitou a mesa, onde estava a flauta que havia ganhado,a pegou e a analisou.

Pensou naquela garota, qual era o nome mesmo?... A sim, Sakura, por que a imagem dela voltou a sua mente?... Ele não sabia! Nunca nenhuma mulher havia mexido com ele daquele jeito, nem mesmo Ino.

Sasuke- Deve ser cansaço é isso! -Sentou no sofá pegou seu celular que usava para pessoas intimas( é ele tinha 2 celulares) olhou 12 mensagens de Ino, dizendo que o amava que mau podia esperar para chegar o dia do casamento entre outras coisas, Sasuke lia com total indiferença.

Sem querer pensou naqueles cabelos rosa de novo.

Sasuke passou o resto do dia sozinho, Ino estava viajando a trabalho, e também estava ocupada como os preparativos para o casamento, mas por algum motivo, ele que antes estava certo, agora estava inseguro quanto a esse casamento.

Sabia que para um casamento dar certo, precisava haver amor de ambos os lados. Mas ele não sabia o que era amor, esqueceu isso a muito tempo, duvidava que pudesse sentir de novo.

**Se passou 3 dias **

Sakura estava no corredor de sua faculdade,está que lutou muito para conseguir entrar, pois sua família não tinha dinheiro para pagar e precisava de bolsa de estudos.

Tenten,Hinata e Temari- Ohayoo Sakura-chan!

Sakura- Ohayoo Meninas!

Estas eram as três melhores amigas de Sakura,elas moravam em um pequeno apartamento, onde dividiam as despesas, era como uma pequena republica que Temari havia carinhosamente nomeado como **TPM**: **T**udo **P**ela **M**edicina (kkk da onde eu tirei essa ideia?)

Sakura muitas vezes dormia com suas amigas na republica.

Temari-E então até quando você vai ficar dando gelo no meu irmãzinho heimmm?

Tenten- Hehehe, quem diria, o Gaara ta parecendo um cachorrinho atrás de você!

Sakura- Eu já não pretendo ter mais nada com o Gaara-kun, eu já disse!

Tenten- Ah você não pode ser tão má! Ele ti ama Sakura.

Temari- Meu irmão está gastando toda a mesada dele, comprando flores pra você!

Sakura- Eu já disse para ele que acabou!

Tenten- Para você dizer isso tão confiante é porque já tem alguém né!?

Sakura vermelha

Temari - AAAAAH eu sabia! Minha amiga não perde tempo heimm, quem te viu quem te vê, eu podia jurar que você era uma santa, mas mau deixou o meu irmão e já arrumou outro.

Tenten- Então quem é?

Hinata- E...ele é bonito Sakura-chan?

Sakura- Não tem ninguém, deixem de ser tão curiosas.

SAKURA-NI-CHAN, SAKURA-NI-CHANNNNN

Sakura,Tenten- Ohayoo Naruto.

Temari- Narutooo você por aqui?

Naruto- ò.ó...Nããããão Temari-chan, não sou eu! É outro, eu vou vir mais tarde!

Temari- ò.ó

**PLOFTTT**

Naruto- Itaiiiiii! ç.o

Sakura- Sempre com essa mesma idiotice! o.o

Hinata-O...oi Naru...to-kun

Naruto -QUEEEEE HINATA, EU NÃO ESCUTEI!- Disse berrando.

**PLOFT **

-Sakura mete outro cascudo na cabeça do irmão.

Naruto- Itai...maninha!

Sakura- Ela te disse oi, seu lerdo!

Naruto- Oi Hinata-chan!

Hinata vermelha.

Sakura- Então o que foi para você vir todo escandaloso Naruto nii-san?

Naruto- É que a Oka-san mandou trazer seu lanche, você esqueceu!

Sakura- Ah obrigada.

Naruto- Bom agora eu tenho que ir levar o carro do pai no conserto!

Sakura- Afff quebrou de novo?! u.u

Assim foram as aulas, Sakura era muito atenciosa, e era uma das melhores alunas da turma com as melhores notas.

**Enquanto isso...**

Naruto chega em uma oficina de automóveis com o carro de seu pai e o mecânico pergunta: - O carro está com defeito senhor?

Naruto- ò.ó ... Nãããão!! Vim aqui só pra ver o calendário de mulher pelada!- Disse em tom de deboche

Mecânico-O.O

Já era tarde, os raios cortavam o céu, e as aulas haviam terminado.

Tenten-Nossa essa vai ser a maior chuva do ano, olhava o céu já escuro, afff uma chuva dessas em plena sexta a noite, tira o animo de qualquer um.

Sakura fitava o céu com um sorriso de canto a canto.

Tenten- O que você tem Sakura? ...Está feliz de mais para uma noite chuvosa como está!

Sakura- Nada não! n.n

Tenten- Que saco hoje agente vai ter que mofar na republica.

Temari- Quer dizer... Vocês vão mofar !

Hinata- Uhm... Por que só nós?

Temari-Eu ganhei um convite, para ir aquela festa da alta sociedade, que tem todo ano.

Hinata-No...nossa como você conseguiu?

Temari- Eu ganhei em um sorteio.

Sakura- Nossa como você é sortuda , essa festa só vai gente importante e famosa.

Temari- É mesmo!...Ah é... Sakura sabe aqueles 200 reais que eu estava te devendo.

Sakura- Unh???

Temari- Se você quiser, eu te dou o convite em pagamento n.n

Sakura- Sinto muito...vai continuar me devendo! u.u

Tenten- Mas Sakura-chan, um convite desses custaria no mínimo uns 500 reais!

Sakura- Eu até trocaria...mas... eu já tenho que ir em um lugar! n.n

Hinata-Um lugar?

Temari- Você vai em algum lugar nessa chuva?

Sakura- Amanhã eu vejo vocês meninas- Abriu o guarda chuva e saiu correndo sem dar chances para mais perguntas.

-----

Karin- Vai ficar até tarde hoje Sasuke-sama?

Sasuke- Pode ir para casa Karin, eu vou ficar até terminar de ler esses documentos!

Karin- Tudo bem!

Sasuke fitou a flauta que havia ganhado de Sakura, fazia tempo que não chovia e consequentemente fazia tempo que não tocava.

Ao sair do escritório da de cara com seus amigos.

Neji-Até que enfim saiu desse escritório.

Sai- Você vai acabar, ficando louco de tanto trabalhar! Você tem que relaxar, que nem o Shikamaru! hehehe

Sasuke- O que vocês fazem aqui?

Sai- E ainda por cima é grosso! Nós vamos te levar para festar oras!

Neji- Até onde eu sei, a Ino volta segunda! E você nem vai aproveitar o tempo que ela está fora?... Daqui a pouco ela chega e ai é tarde de mais!

Sasuke- Eu não...

Shikamaru- Não seja problemático! Você está mesmo precisando alongar as tíbias!

Sasuke- Neji traduz!

Neji- Ele quis dizer que você está precisando esticar as canelas!

Sasuke- Hunf...De qualquer forma eu não...

Sai- VAI SIM...E PONTO FINAL- Sai, Neji e Shikamaru seguram Sasuke e o jogam dentro do carro.

Sasuke- ò.ó...Hei eu ainda tenho que terminar de assinar os documentos!- Bufou de raiva.

Shikamaru - Prosopopéia flácida para acalentar bovinos! - Falou dirigindo o olhar para Sasuke.

Sasuke- O.O... Nejiii!!!!???

Neji- Hun... Acho que ele quis dizer: Conversa mole para boi dormir...u.u

Sasuke- u.u...Afff..Shikamaru você é irritante!

Shikamaru- E você é problemático!

Sasuke- Pelo menos essa sua frase eu entendo! -Disse entediado, vendo que não tinha jeito de escapar daquela "festa"

Sai- Você deveria agradecer agente! Sem nós você não teria uma vida social.

Sasuke- Hunph...

Neji-Agora toma essa Vodka e para de reclamar.- Jogou o vidro no colo de Sasuke .

Sasuke- Eu não tomo essas porcarias. Você sabe!- Disse emburrado no banco de trás.

Sai- Cara, se você não pegasse tanta mulher eu dizia que você era uma baita de uma BIXA! hahahahaahha...

Sasuke- ...

**Continua... só com reviews...ò.ó heheh**

**Tá eu sei que esse cap ficou meio... enrrolação...mas eu o fiz para apresentar os amigos de Sasuke e as amigas da Sakura e falar um pouco da rotina deles!**

**Hoje não estarei respondendo reviews por uma significante falta de tempo.**

**Peço a compreensão de todos...**

**Agradeço muito aos que me mandaram reviews!**

**Diessika**

**Mye-chan**

**Akina**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

**[Maya**

**Manu**

**anynha-chan**

**lucia almeida martins**

**miyuki-sakura**

**Smile Angel**

**Uchiha Ayu**

**AngelZinha**

**Uchiha Neko**

**lovenly**

**Taty**

**Peço que continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews ... O.-- **

**Abraços!!!!!!!**


	6. Uma noite qualquer

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 6- Uma noite qualquer.**

**O relógio marcava meia noite**

**NA FESTA**

Sai- Pe..pera ai... to olhando uma gata!- Fitava Temari dançando animada!

Neji- Nem adianta, aquela ali é jogo duro, eu já tentei e levei um fora! Ou seja... se eu não consegui, ninguém consegue!

Sai- Isso é porque você não tem minhas tácticas de sedução!

Neji- U.U Sei...

Sai- Observe e aprenda, meu amigo dos olhos brancos!

Sai se dirigiu até onde Temari dançava, a encarando e falando em seu ouvido.

Sai-Eu poderia falar com seus pais? Queria agradecer por terem feito uma coisa assim como você!

Temari -"Nossa que cantada ridícula" ...E eu poderia falar com os seus? Queria colocar um processo em cima deles!

Sai- O.O...Para com isso, eu sei que você está doidinha para me dar um beijo!

Temari-É isso aconteceria se eu realmente fosse doida!

Sai- O.O Hei...Eu estou querendo me dar por completo pra você!

Temari- Sinto muito, não aceito esmola!

Sai- O.Ç...

---

Neji- E ai conseguiu?

Sai- Ela nem é assim tão bonita! u.u

Neji-Sei...U.U

Sasuke estava sentado em um canto da festa, tomando seu costumeiro suco de laranja.

Shikamaru- Afffff você vai ficar aqui em estado de repouso?

Sasuke-...

Sai e Neji chegaram junto aos amigos!

Sai- Cara olha quanta gata dando mole e você perdendo tempo, tomando essa porcaria de suco!

Sasuke- Eu vou casar em alguns dias e... isso não é porcaria ! - Disse entediado.

Neji- Sasuke, alguém já falou que você parece um velho?

Sasuke- Hunf...

Sai- Vamos fazer o seguinte... está vendo aquela gata loira ali! -Disse apontando para Temari que há um bom tempo estava entretida dançando.

Sasuke- O que que tem?

Sai- Ela já deu fora em uns 7 homens, sem contar eu e o Neji!

Neji- Eiii, não foi bem...um fora! ò.ó

Sasuke- Tá, o que que tem ela?

Sai- Se você conseguir levar ela para cama, eu devolvo sua flauta!

Sasuke- O.O Queeee????????- Remexeu o bolso interno do paletó, vendo que a flauta que havia ganhado de Sakura, não estava mais lá.

Shikamaru- Hehehe pegou o calcanhar de aquiles, dele!( o ponto fraco)

Sasuke- Quando você?

Sai- Hehe... Eu peguei do seu terno, na hora que agente te jogou dentro do carro!

Neji-Hei, Sai...você sabe que está flauta é muito importante pro Sasuke, não acho legal brincar com isso.

Sasuke- Hunnf...eu não me importo...essa não é a flauta do meu pai!...Essa é outra!

Sai- Hun??? ... Ahh é mesmo, essa é novinha! - Fitava a flauta em sua mão.

Shakamaru- Por que você carrega uma flauta, se você não sabe tocar?

Neji- Realmente isso é muito estranho!

Sai- Bem se você não quer ...então... eu vou ficar com ela mesmo!

Sasuke- Devolve!

Sai- Ah então você também tem apreço por essa flauta? Só te devolvo se você cumprir o trato!

Sasuke- Tudo bem!... mas me devolve primeiro.

Sasuke pegou a flauta que havia ganhado de Sakura, não sabia bem o porque, mais gostava daquela flauta, na realidade gostava de quem aquela flauta o lembrava!

Então Sasuke tomou seu olhar de caçador, e partiu para cima da presa!

Neji- Será que ele consegue? Essa garota é jogo duro!

Shikamaru- Agora ele vai chegar derrubando com mortais intenções!

Neji- Acho que isso quer dizer "cair matando" né?

Sai- Afffff ele sempre consegue!...eu não intendo como, mas toda mulher no final acaba nos braços dele!

Neji- Bom talvez porque ele nunca está bêbado ou com bafo de onça!

Shikamaru- Eu não sei como ele consegue só degustar derivados cítricos!(suco de laranja)

Sai- Urgggg... nem me lembra que meu fígado chega a se contorcer, ele é "total flex" mais suco ele não aceita não hahahahahaha

--------

ENQUANTO ISSO...

Eram 2 da manhã

Sakura ficará sentada, no banco daquele parque com o guarda chuva aberto esperando escutar qualquer som de flauta.

Sakura-Será que ele está bem? Ele sempre vem quando está chovendo. Bom...é melhor assim, isso significa que ele está se cuidando...Eu acho!

Voltava para casa triste.

Sakura-" Eu estou com saudades Sasuke-kun...de sua musica e de você!"

Chegou em sua casa triste, e passou pelo quarto do irmão vendo que a porta estava aberta e Naruto deitado na cama!

Sakura- Você está dormindo Naruto nii-san?

Naruto- ò.ó...Nããão... estou treinando para morrer!

Sakura - u.u...Idiota!

------------

**No dia seguinte.(sábado) Duas da tarde.**

**TOC TOC TOC**

Tenten- Eu atendo!

Sakura- Ohayooo meninas! n.n

Todas- Ohayooo Sakura-chan!

Sakura- E então Temari como foi a festa?n.n

Tenten- Affff não pergunta Sakura! Eu já não aguento mais ouvir ela falar dessa festa! u.u

Sakura- Hunn??

Temari- AIIII amigaaa...você não sabe o que aconteceu na festa!

Sakura- Pelo animo só pode ser um garoto né? u.u

Temari - Garoto não! Um homem... aiii...ele era perfeito!

Sakura- Nossa eu nunca te vi assim tão animada por um homem! U.U

Temari- Aii Sakura-chan ele era tudo, eu nunca dormi com um homem como ele, ele me levou a loucura.

Sakura- O.õ...Você foi pra cama com ele no mesmo dia?

Temari- Aiii eu não resisti ele era tão... aiii tão tudo... ele me jogou na cama...e me fez me sentir nas nuvens. Agente ficou horas e horas fazendo loucuras, aaiiiiii sem contar o tamanho do...

Sakura- o.o

Tenten- Viu foi o que eu disse! A Hinata saiu de casa por que não aguentava mais ouvir a Temari contando coisas obscenas que ela fez com esse tal de...como era o nome mesmo?

Temari -Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, o homem da minha vida!

Sakura- O.O

Tenten- AFFF você conheceu o cara ontem!...E você já está ligando para o celular dele desde que chegou e ele não atende!

Temari- Ele deve estar ocupado! ò.ó

Tenten- Sei! Eu conheço o tipo! U.U

Temari- Fala para ela Saku...ãhn... Sakura o que você tem?... Você está pálida!

Sakura- Na...nada não e...eu tenho que ir! -Levantou e saiu correndo!

Temari- O que deu nela?

Tenten- Você que fica falando estas coisas obscenas para ela e a Hinata, parece que não sabe que elas são tímidas e nunca fizeram essas coisas! Elas ficam constrangidas com você falando isso.

Temari- A Hinata tudo bem, mas... a Sakura não é tão tímida assim, afff ela deve estar pálida por ter virado a noite estudando, o Gaara vivia reclamando que ela preferia estudar ao ficar com ele!

Tenten-É mesmo, ela devia saber que estudar tanto faz mal para cabeça!

**Continua...próximo cap revelador sobre o passado triste de Sasuke e pq dele tocar na chuva!!! Isso é... só com reviews ò.ó**

**Abraços...Obrigado a todos que me mandam reviews, peço que continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews!**

**Abraços**


	7. Solitario

**Desculpem o GRANDE atrazo huahauhauah...é que ando sem tempo nem para dormir... bom tá ai mais um cap... espero que gostem!!!!**

**Ficou curtinho mas...foi o que eu consegui colocar!Eu também mau tive tempo de reler o cap... intaum se acharem muitos erros num briguem comigo einnn!!!**

**PS- Antes de começar mais um cap ...acho que esqueci de dizer q a flauta de Sasuke é uma flauta de madeira transversal(de lado, igual aquela flauta da ninja da vila do som )**

**Bom agora vamos para a fic!!!!!!**

**"pensamento"**

**-Fala**

**GRITO**

**-------**

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 7- Tanta gente...e tão solitario.**

------

Sakura corria chorando para casa

Sakura- "Então é por isso que ele não foi tocar aquele dia...ele estava muito ocupado traindo a namorada! Eu pensei que ele era diferente mais deve ser só mais um cafajeste que coleciona amantes...E eu preocupada...Como eu sou idiota!"

-------

Sasuke estava deitado encarando o tecto!

Sasuke- Mais uma noite sem importância para minha lista!...Hunf ...

**TRIN TRIN TRIN**

Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke falando!

Ino- Oiiiii amor! Como vai você minha vida?

Sasuke- Tudo bem Ino! "Droga eu não devia ter feito isso com ela!"

Ino- Aiii amor, amanhã sedinho eu estou de volta...eu estou morrendo de saudades de você!

Sasuke- Também!

Ino-E o que você andou fazendo heim?

Sasuke- Nada de mais, trabalho e mais trabalho "Affff odeio mentir para ela assim..eu sou um cafajeste mesmo!"

Ino- Mau posso esperar nosso casamento, amor não vejo a hora de ser a Uchiha Ino, sua mulher!

Sasuke- Coff coff

Ino- E essa tosse hein?...Ainda não melhorou? Isto está começando a me deixar preocupada amor!

Sasuke- É só uma gripe- Mentiu - Ino eu tenho que desligar!

Ino- Já?

Sasuke- É que a campainha está tocando! -Mentiu novamente

Ino- Então tá beijos te amo muito e se cuida hein!

Sasuke- Tchau - Desligou o telefone

Sasuke- Affff, eu odeio fazer isso...tudo por causa dessa flauta idiota! -Ia jogar a flauta que Sakura havia lhe dado no chão quando lembra.

"Sakura- Toca uma musica para mim?"

"Sakura- Mas deveria...você não tem o por que dizer que não sabe tocar! Você toca muito bem, eu adoro escutar o som da sua flauta!"

Sasuke- Droga...Por que eu estou lembrando disso? ..."será Sakura? ...que nem...uma flor de cerejeira?"

Olhou a flauta novamente, a guardou delicadamente dentro do paletó que estava sobre a cadeira.

Sasuke- Hunph... minha outra flauta está arrumada...eu não preciso dessa!...mas não custa eu testa-la!

Sasuke- Afff... eu estou confuso...eu preciso pensar!

Sasuke vestiu o paletó e saiu de casa.

-------

Sakura corria chorando, quando esbarra em alguém.

Gaara- Sakura-chan...o que você tem?

Sakura- ... Na..nada não Gaara-kun ! - Disse enxugando as lágrimas!

Gaara- Eu sei que você está triste, mas se não quiser me contar o motivo tudo bem!

Sakura- Obrigada!

Gaara- Se quiser dar uma volta, tenho certeza que é melhor do que ficar chorando!

Sakura por fim aceitou o convite de Gaara, ambos caminhavam conversando sobre tudo, assim como faziam quando estavam namorando.

Andaram pela cidade, logo Sakura repara que passavam por lugar muito familiar!

Sakura- Uhn...Gaara-kun, esse lugar?

Gaara- Bem eu encontrei esse parque antigo,enquanto andava, faz tempo que ninguém aparece aqui, há boatos de que ele é mau assombrado, mas... eu não acredito nessas coisa!

Sakura- Mau assombrado?

Gaara- Bem... Dizem que há 12 anos atrás uma família inteira foi morta de uma maneira horrível, nesse lugar!

Sakura engoliu seco.

Sakura- Maneira horrível?...Como assim?

Gaara- A história é meio assustadora!

Sakura- Eu não sou tão medrosa assim!

Gaara- Tudo bem... A história é que a muito tempo atrás uma família muito rica fundou esse parque, eles vinham aqui com todos os parentes, para comemorar o ano novo.

Mas...todos foram encontrados mortos, uns mutilados, com pernas e braços arrancados, o pior foi com o dono da empresa da família que este foi torturado e em seguida enforcado! Pelo que contaram os dois filhos dele nunca foram encontrados.

Sakura tremia ao imaginar o quão horrível cena.

Gaara- Desde então as pessoas tem medo daqui!... e inventam histórias como as que de madrugada, se escutam sons de flauta, vindos desse lugar.

Sakura- Sons de flauta?

Gaara- É dizem isso porque o homem morreu enforcado segurava uma flauta!

Sakura- O.O ...Sakura se lembrava:

--

Sasuke- Me desculpe mais minha flauta é insubstituível.

Sasuke- Eu não tenho ninguém que eu possa chamar de família!

Sasuke- Otou-san, Kaa-san, não os mate por favor , Oni-san faça alguma coisa!, Não, Não, NAO , NAO!- Se contorcia na cama desesperado.

--

Sakura- ONDE E...ELE MORREU ENFORCADO?

Gaara- Bem...pelo que me contaram, encontraram o corpo pendurado naquela árvore!

Sakura- O.O ...Sa...suke-kun! - Começou a chorar enquanto fitava a mesma árvore em que Sasuke todas as noites chuvosas, ficava tocando sua flauta.

Gaara- Hehehe mais não se preocupe isso são só histórias!...Ahn o que você tem Sakura?

Sakura- Gaara-kun...por favor e...eu tenho que ficar sozinha!

Gaara- Hun...o que foi ...você está chorando?!

Sakura- Não é nada, só me deixa aqui, pode ir para casa! - Forçou um sorriso mais as lágrimas não ajudavam.

Gaara- Desculpa se eu te disse alguma coisa que te magoou!

Sakura- Não, não foi você! Por favor Gaara-kun.

Gaara- Tudo bem flor, deve ser assunto seu e se não quiser eu não vou me meter -Deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e fez o que ela pediu, indo embora.

Sakura- "Sasuke-kun...quem morreu enforcado foi seu pai?... Você não tem ninguém?"

Sakura ficou o sábado inteiro no antigo parque.

Caminhou até aquela árvore e sentou no mesmo lugar que sempre sentava para observar Sasuke tocar, mas sabia que não o veria,não estava chovendo, e também ainda não era noite.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa, lá estava ele, mas não estava tocando...estava fitando o por do sol, e com a flauta na mão.

**Continua...só com muitas reviews!!! n.n!!! **

**Próximo cap será mais romantico! SasuSaku 4 ever! Prometo postar rapidinnn!!!  
**

**Obrigadooo pelas reviews... Hj achei um tempinho para respondelas!!!**

**Desculpem se eu esquecer alguém!**

**Akina**

Que bom que gostou...desculpa demorar para postar, acabei te deixando curiosa por mais tempo heheheh

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**Sary-chann**

Nya..que bom que vc leu intaum...e melhor ainda que vc gostou! n.n

Num se preocupa que eu também sou um SASUSAKU fã! heheh

Desculpa a demora ...

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Perdão por judiar da Saku-chan mas...o Sasuke vai faze-la muito feliz também te garanto! n.n

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**miyuki-sakura**

Hahah a Temari não se apaixonou por ele não! Ela só ..digamos gostou de "dormir" com ele heheheh

Mas para o Sasuke isso não representou nada é só olhar o titulo "uma noite qualquer"

Eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida!

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**crazy.girl**

Você clica em Sign Up ali no canto esquerdo superior da pagina ai você se registra!

E cria uma conta no Fanfic net n.n

Pra dizer a verdade eu também no iniciu tive dificuldade para me registrar e poder começar a postar fics n.n

Caso você encontre dificuldades ...pode me dicionar no msn ...dai eu poço te ajudar melhor n. vc num use o msn...vc pode usar esse endereço como e-mail para poder falar comigo...meu e-mail e Msn eu vou deixar postado no meu perfil tabom?! n.n

Eu num tenho esse tal de Hi5...até já ouvi falar mais num tenho!

---

Sobre a fic... eu concordo 100 por cento com esses casais q você disse , principalmente com...

Sai + catar laranjas ...hahahahahhahaha

E fica tranquila que pouco a pouco os casais vão se acertar!

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**sakusasuke**

Heheh eu num fiquei louco ainda... um dia eu chego lá!!!

Eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida!

Fica tranquila q logo os dois(SasuSaku) vão se acertar!

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**Lovenly**

Arigatou...q bom q está gostando, coitado do Sasuke heheh ele foi obrigado hahah(o obrigação boa)

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**u.saku-chan**

Hehehe ...o Sasuke pode ter varias mulheres na vida dele...mas... ele só vai encontrar um AMOR e esse é nossa amiga de cabelos rosados!

Eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida!

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**AngelZinha**

Hehehe

Eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida!

Prometo próximos caps bem SasuSaku mesmo !

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**Mye-chan**

Perdão...acho q homem é TUDO safado mesmo huahuahau, eu num escapo dessa huahuahauhauhauahau

Desculpa fazer TemaSasu

eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida!

Sempre fico feliz de receber reviews sua ...abraços!!!

**Uchiha Neko**

Perdoa o Sasuke ele num teve culpa... heheh

E ele botou chifre na Ino não na Sakura huahuahuahau

Desculpa fazer TemaSasu

eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida! n.n

SasuSaku 4ever!!! n.n

Sua dúvida num é ridícula naum! Eu deveria ter especificado que a flauta de Sasuke é uma flauta de madeira transversal(de lado, igual aquela flauta da ninja da vila do som )

**Uchiha Ayu**

NYA, Ayumi-chan... sempre feliz de receber reviews suas!

Desculpa fazer TEMASASU huahua

eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida! n.n (já tive que justificar isso umas 15 vezes huhua)

E num se preocupa muito SasuSaku no próximo cap! n.n

Bjus minha miga! n.n

**Haruka Taichou**

Nussa O.O... Fiquei com medo agora huahuahau...Poxa ele num traio a Sakura nem nada, eles ainda naum tinham nada um com o outro heheh

A Ino que levou chifre...tadinha!

eu só fiz ele ficar com a Temari para mostrar como a vida de Sasuke era Vazia, se limitava a noites sem sentido...algo que mudara assim que Sakura entrar de vez em sua vida! n.n (já tive que justificar isso umas 15 vezes huhua)

E eu sei que o sasuke num pode beber, mas na minha fic ele num tem o hábito de beber mesmo n.n

Brigadu pela review...abraços!

**saah-chaan**

Hahah futuramente vai ter Hentai SasuSaku prometo!!!!

E a Tema e a Ino vão ficar chupando mangá ou até eu tenha dó delas e coloque TemaShika e InoSai ou InoGaara

Mas eu vejo isso depois heheh

Abracos, brigadu pela review n.n

**Taty**

Sasuke também anda meio safado, hahah deu um pouco da minha personalidade e hábitos para ele nessa fic huahauhauhauahau

Muito obrigado por acompanhar minhas fics e sempre deixar reviews! n.n

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap por mais q tenha sido curtinho... abraços

**Uchiha yuki-sama**

Nya...Arigatou..hahah já falaram que eu sou "Fofo" por aqui huahauhauahua

Mas eu sou Macho viu!!!! huahahauhauahau

Obrigado pela review, abraços!!!

**Tiago**

Iae brother...Hahha o Sasuke tá catando geral mesmo..aff que inveja!!!!!

Legal saber que num sou o único homem por aqui...huahuahauh

Valeu brother !!!

**Manu**

Hhaah sou muito mau mesmo KUKUKUKUKUKU

Mas num se preocupa que futuramente vai ter muito SasuSaku sem Temari, Gaara ou Ino para enxer o saco!

Esse cap num teve nada muito marcante ...mas próximno vai rolar SASUSAKU d+

Bjos ...brigado pela review

**sasusaku forever**

Que bom que está gostando da fic...o Sasuke ficou com a Tema mas...nada sério, ele só foi na onda dos amigos, ele gosta mesmo é da Sakura mas ainda num sabe disso!

Vai ser Sasu Saku 100 essa fic...os outros só servem para complicar um pouquinho heheh

Abraços ...brigado pela review


	8. Ing e Iang

**Bom galera tá ai mais um cap até que bem grandinho...Ufa ...foi um corre corre pra mim postar esse cap!**

**Epoca de provas, minhas velhas notas baixas voltando da tumba para me atormentarem huahauhauahauhauahuah**

**Sem contar meu emprego de escravo, hehehe**

**Bom espero que gostem desse cap! Por favor não reparem nos errinhos pois não tive tempo de revisar!**

**Uma flor e uma canção **

**Cap 8- O ing e iang**

Mas qual foi sua surpresa, lá estava ele, mas não estava tocando...estava fitando o por do sol, e com a flauta na mão.

Ia se aproximar, mas repara ele se levantar do galho da grande árvore,e ficar de pé sobre o mesmo.

E começar a tocar.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa trazer o som, da flauta.

Sakura- "Aquela é a flauta que eu dei para ele?" - Se aproximou.

Sasuke fitava o por do sol, esperando a companhia de sua antiga amiga e confidente a lua! -Era só ela que sábia de seu passado, era só ela que sabe que todas as noites com chuva e quando se sente confuso ou excessivamente solitário, ele tocava a flauta de seu pai, assim como tantas vezes quando era pequeno, escutava o mesmo tocando.

O sol pouco a pouco abandonava o horizonte.

Sasuke se senta novamente, parando de tocar esperando a noite, até sair de seus pensamentos por uma voz feminina,

Sakura- Ohayoo...Sasuke-kun! -Disse ao pé da árvore se perguntando como Sasuke conseguia subir tão alto.

Sasuke- Eu já disse que não gosto que as pessoas me espionem!

Sakura- Desculpa...mas eu não esperava te encontrar aqui hoje! Esta noite provavelmente não vai chover!

Sasuke se perguntava a quanto tempo aquela garota o observava tocar, dado o fato dela saber, que ele normalmente só tocava na chuva.

Sasuke-...

Sakura- ...

Silencio.

Sakura- ... Está é a flauta que eu ti dei?

Sasuke- Ela é boa!- Falou fazendo pouco caso.

Sakura sorrio.

Sakura- Andou tomando os remédios para sua doença direitinho, né? n.n

Sasuke- Hunf...!- Afirmou com a cabeça, frio e indiferente, sentado no alto fitando o horizonte.

Sakura- Que bom! n.n

Sasuke-...

Sakura- E a sua flauta antiga... ela quebrou mesmo?

Sasuke- Eu a concertei!

Sakura- Então por que não está tocando ela?- Perguntou sorrindo brincalhona.

Sasuke- Eu só toco ela quando...- Parou de falar como se fosse dizer algo de mais.

Sakura- Quando está chovendo?

Sasuke-...

Sakura- Era a flauta do seu pai não é?

**PLOFT**

Sasuke cai da arvore ao escutar aquilo. Com aqulea garota sabia tanto sobre ele?

Sakura- O.O ... Sasuke-kun você está bem?

Sasuke- ... - Se levantou mantendo a pose e ajeitando o terno.

Sakura- Hihihi foi um tombo e tanto né?

Sasuke- O que você sabe sobre mim?- Disse frio ignorando o comentário anterior da garota.

Sakura - Eu escutei a história desse parque, e...- Fitou o chão

Sasuke- Então você juntou as peças! -Disse fazendo pouco caso.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun você se sente sozinho?

Sasuke- Por que você pergunta essas coisas?- Virou-se para fita-la.

Sakura- Deve ser difícil perder a família né?

Sasuke- Eu ... - Fitou a garota com o olhar triste, preferia quando ela sorria!

Sakura- Desculpa eu não devia ter falado isso! -Olhava o rapaz pela primeira vez sem aquele olhar frio, agora tinha um olhar triste e distante.

Sasuke se sentou no chão, e se encostou no tronco da grande árvore que antes estava em cima.

Sakura- ... ?

Sasuke pegou sua flauta e começou a tocar.

Sakura sorrio e sentou-se ao seu lado, escutando atentamente a canção que parecia que era tocada só para ela.

**Meia hora depois...**

Sasuke para de tocar, e nota uma garota de cabelos rosados dormindo em seu ombro.

Sasuke- " Esse cheiro de cerejeira...esse rosto de anjo... O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?...Eu sinto tanta paz vindo dessa garota.

Sasuke mergulhava em pensamentos, até por fim deixar-se embriagar pelo perfume de cerejeira e dormir com a cabeça colada aos cabelos rosas de Sakura.

**O rélogio marcava uma e meia da manhã.**

Sasuke- Hun...Onde eu?- Fitou a garota ainda dormindo com um semblante tranquilo e alegre em seu ombro. Agora se lembrava, adormeceu pouco depois dela.

Sasuke- Eii...acorde!

Sakura- Hunnn..só mais um pouquinho Otou-san...esta tão gostoso e quentinho aqui!- Murmurou ainda dormindo.

Sasuke- Hun ...- Sorrio maroto .

Sasuke deixou a garota ficar em seu ombro...enquanto a admirava

Sasuke-"Ela dorme de uma maneira tão calma, tão inocente, indefesa...parece uma criança...tão diferente da Ino ou daquelas garotas com quem estou acostumado a me relacionar"

Viu a garota tremer de frio, e por impulso passou o braço envolta dela, a deixando dormir sobre seu peito.

Sem perceber já estava acariciando aquela face bonita, de uma maneira delicada, estava tão desacostumado a tratar alguém assim, com tanta delicadeza, Ino era selvagem insaciável, enquanto aquela garota era meiga, delicada, doce. Sasuke tinha medo de machuca-la com o mais leve toque e isto o fazia admirar ainda mais tão delicada beleza.

Sakura acorda sentindo leve cócegas na bochecha, abre os olhos devagar mas logo os fecha de novo totalmente corada ao ver quem a acariciava. Fingiu que ainda dormia para sentir mais daquele pequeno gesto, que significava tanto, mas podia jurar que Sasuke escutava seu coração batendo em ritmo desenfreado.

Ficou mais uns dez minutos sentindo aquele carinho, até Sasuke chama-la.

Sasuke- Sakura... Acorde! - Disse baixo.

Sakura- Hun, eu te amo Sasuke-kun! -Disse baixinho fingindo que ainda dormia.

Sasuke ficou pasmo, mas não conteve um meio sorriso,não conseguia entender como tais palavras haviam mexido tanto com ele. Pegou a flauta e começou a tocar algo que mais parecia uma canção de ninar.

Sakura sentia-se nas nuvens nunca havia sentido nada parecido quando namorava Gaara.Aquilo era muito magico era como se estive-se em um dos livros que sua mãe a lia quando era pequena, onde o príncipe encontrava sua princesa dormindo e a acordava com um beijo, é claro que faltava o beijo, mas no momento não se importava, estava tão bom daquele jeito, sentia que poderia passar a vida inteira dormindo sobre o peito dele, se sentia protegida, feliz, não entendia como podia amar alguém daquele jeito, mentalmente rezava para Sasuke não perceber seu coração batendo em ritmo desenfreado isso é se é que ainda não havia percebido!

Ao escutar a canção sentiu o sono lhe invadir de novo mas não conteve um sorriso de satisfação.

Sasuke- Hunn acordou?- Fitava Sakura corada, e com um sorriso bobo.

Sakura levanta vermelha que nem um tomate.

Sasuke- Hun... é melhor você voltar para casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados!

-Disse tentando esconder o quanto ficará desconcertado com o fato de tela deixado dormir em seu peito e se perguntava o por que daquilo ter mexido tanto com ele?Já teve inúmeras mulheres dormindo em seu peito, em situações muito, mais muito mais atrevidas, então por que um gesto tão pequeno mexia tanto com ele!

Sakura- É...me...melhor e...eu ir né?- Disse tentando controlar o coração.

Sasuke- Você mora longe?- Perguntou frio.

Sakura- Nã..não mu..muito "meu Deus eu to gaguejando mais que a Hinata quando viu meu irmão sem camisa"

Sasuke- Está muito tarde para você voltar sozinha, e pelo fato de não estar chovendo deve ter muitas pessoas de má índole pelas ruas!

Sakura- Mas...

Sasuke- Eu moro aqui do lado, vou pegar a chave do carro e te levo para casa!

Sakura- Hai! ...tu...tudo bem! " Calma Sakura, calma!"

Sakura seguia Sasuke que estranhamente adentrava mais naquele parque ao invés de sair dele.

Sakura por um instante se depara com uma enorme mansão, com um jardim imenso, se perguntava como nunca tinha visto aquele lugar antes, dado que era costumeiro passar por aquele parque...bem talvez fosse aquelas grandes árvores e aqueles gigantescos muros que escondiam a mansão Uchiha.

**AU AU AU AU AU AU**

Sakura gelou ao ver 6 enormes cachorros vindo em sua direcção, sendo dois Huskies,Dois Pastores Alemães( cachorro que policiais geralmente usam) e dois Pastores Belgas( Tipo um pastor alemão só que preto)

Se agarrou ao braço de Sasuke com medo.

Sasuke- Ola meus amigos! -Disse enquanto passava a mão sobre a cabeça de cada um.

Sakura- O.O ...São todos seus?- Fitava os 6 cães, tremendo de medo.

Sasuke- Não se preocupe...basta não incomoda-los que eles...hãm?- Parou de falar ao ver um de seus cachorros mais ferozes pedindo carinho para a garota.

Sakura- Aiiii que lindinho! n.n - Começou a acariciar a cabeça de um dos cachorros logo todos os outros a cercavam, ignorando a presença de Sasuke.

Sasuke- O.O ...Han... ???-Estranhava totalmente aquela cena, seus cães não aceitavam carinho de ninguém a não ser ele.

Sakura- Ai, eles parecem bravos, mas depois que agente conhece eles são muito fofos...igual a você Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke fica com leve rubor pelo comentário .Se perguntava como aquela garota o fazia sentir esse tipo de coisa apenas com palavras.

Sasuke-...- Fitava a garota brincando com os cães, parecia uma menina sapeca, seu sorriso embriagava a mente de Sasuke, como um forte entorpecente, aqueles lábios , pareciam o hipnotiza-lo, o chamando.

Tentou afastar esse pensamento, estava cada vez mais desconfortável com a presença a garota de cabelos rosados, aqueles olhos verdes o irritavam, ele se irritava muito com o fato de não conseguir controlar suas emoções.

Sasuke travava uma luta interna, nunca se envolveu tanto com uma garota, mesmo sem sequer tela tocado.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun você está bem?

Sasuke- Hun?... ah estou ! - Abriu a porta de sua casa e deu espaço para garota passar.

Sakura- Nossa, Sasuke-kun sua casa é imensa! -Estava totalmente perdida naquela mansão era tudo tão sério, tão organizado , tão ...caro!

Sakura por um estante fitou o chão ao perceber como havia um abismo tão grande entre ela e Sasuke.Ao contrario daquela mansão a casa de Sakura era humilde seus pais mal tinham dinheiro para pagar as contas.

Sakura-"Como alguém como ele vai gostar de uma garota como eu?" -Se perguntava triste,Sasuke devia estar acostumado com mulheres chiques, com roupas caras, e ela era apenas uma qualquer que mal tinha onde cair morta.

Sasuke- Espere aqui eu vou pegar as chaves do carro- Subiu as escadas.

Sakura limitou-se a ficar parada naquela imensa sala, fitava alguns quadros, e os móveis.

Sasuke- Vamos! - Abriu novamente a porta sendo seguido por Sakura.

Sakura estava ao lado de Sasuke no banco do passageiro de uma BMW preta, estava totalmente calada, se sentia pequena diante de tanto luxo.

Sasuke- Eu viro aqui?- Perguntou sério.

Sakura- S..sim!...érr...Sasuke-kun..você é..mu..muito rico né?

Sasuke- Hun...acho que sim! -Disse fazendo pouco caso.

Sakura- Você mora sozinho naquela mansão?

Sasuke- Uhun! - Afirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura- ...- Preferiu ficar calada, constrangida com o fato de que daqui algumas quadras, Sasuke a deixaria em frente sua humilde casa, não que se envergonha-se, pelo contrario tinha grande orgulho de seu pai que com muito esforço havia comprado aquela casa, mas também não tinha como negar que comparada a casa do Sasuke sua casa era quase nada.

Sasuke- É aqui?

Sakura- É! -Disse fitando o rapaz...em seguida fitando a casa ainda iluminada, provavelmente estavam preocupados, não era normal ela voltar a noite sem avisar.Nos dias de chuva em que ouvia o Sasuke tocar, ela dizia para os pais que estava fazendo estágio no hospital, ou que iria dormir na casa das amigas.

Sasuke como cavalheiro, sai do carro e abre a porta para a garota poder sair.

Sakura- Err...Muito obrigada Sasuke-san!

Sasuke estranhou a mudança repentina no sufixo, mas ficou calado. Esperou a garota ser recebida pelos pais , verificando que ela estava em segurança ligou o carro e voltou para casa, teria que logo cedo buscar sua noiva no aeroporto.Mas realmente está história de casamento estava o atormentando cada vez mais, não sabia o motivo mas estava ainda mais inserto sobre casar-se com Ino.

Sakura chegará em casa e fora recebida por sua família que só não brigaram pois estavam muito curiosos para saber quem era o milionário que a trouxe em uma BMW, ela por sua vez deixou claro que era apenas um amigo.

De qualquer maneira teve que aguentar o sermão de seu pai, que embora soube-se o quanto a filha era responsável, não podia deixar de repreende-la pela preocupação a qual fez toda família passar.

Sakura correu até seu quarto e se agarrou em um de seus bichos de pelúcia chorando.

Sakura- "Como alguém como ele vai gostar de alguém tão sem graça quanto eu? Ele nem demonstrou qualquer interesse em mim,pelo menos a Temari ele devia ter achado bonita, mas eu nem isso!

Mau sabia Sakura que se ela fosse uma qualquer ele teria a jogado na cama , e a possuído sem nenhum pudor assim como fazia com as demais garotas de sua vida vazia.

Sasuke se revirava pela décima vez na cama.

Sasuke-" Droga porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nela? ...Eu vou me casar daqui a uma semana e vou ter que ser fiél, então eu tenho que parar de pensar em outras garotas...não!... ela não é uma garota qualquer, se fosse eu já teria esquecido ,eu não me importaria em esquece-la.

Droga, droga, droga, esse cheiro de cerejeira. Por que tudo nela fica preso na minha mente? ...será que eu estou apai... NÃO!!!...Eu estou pensando besteira, eu tenho que esquecer ela!

**O relógio marcava quatro e meia da manhã.**

Sasuke- Irritante Irritante...eu já fiz sexo com dezenas de mulheres e nunca fiquei assim! Já essa garota eu mal toquei nela e ela não sai da minha mente nem por um instante.

-Se levanta da cama com raiva de si mesmo, e foi se trocar, pois dentro de uma hora tinha de buscar sua noiva no aeroporto.

**Continua... só com reviews O.--**

**Obrigado pelas reviews...Peço que continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews **

**Hj não responderei reviews, pois estou meio que sem tempo, peço a vossa compreenção!**

**Abraços**


	9. Desencontros

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE...MAS ...A SAKURA É MINHA E NINGUÉM TASCA!**

**Sasuke olhando com o Sharingan ativado para o autor baka.**

**Autor Baka- ò.ó... Que q é Sasuke?... a Sakura é minha, nem q eu tenha q te encher de porrada ò.ó**

**3 HORAS DEPOIS...**

**Jornal Nacional**

**Wilian Bonner- A 3 horas atrás foi encontrado um garoto com queimaduras de vigésimo oitavo grau, e com marcas de socos por todo o corpo. O seu estado é grave!**

**No hopital...**

**Autor Baka cheio de faixas enroladas no corpo e gesso nos braços e pernas - AI ai...Sasuke seu EMO!!! A Sakura ainda será minha kukukukukukukuku... afff se não der a Sakura... vai a Tenten n.n**

**Neji olhando torto**

**Autor Baka- Afff apanhar de novo? u.u!... É melhor eu procurar mulher em outro lugar!**

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 9-**

**Manhã de domingo.**

O sol brilhava forte, Sakura se remexia na cama, não havia conseguido dormir um minuto sequer, sempre que fechava os olhos a imagem de Sasuke molhado tocando sua flauta aparecia em sua mente.

Levantou da cama e fitou o relógio, este marcava oito da manhã, foi até a cozinha onde seus pais certamente já estavam acordados.

Senhora Haruno- Hunnnn filha, agora você pode contar quem era seu amigo?

O pai de Sakura se limitou a continuar lendo o jornal.

Sakura- É só um amigo!

Senhora Haruno- Mais este amigo além de bonito é um cavalheiro, ele até saiu do carro para abrir a porta para você, achar um homem desses nos dias de hoje é bem difícil.

Sakura- É mesmo!- Fitou o chão.

Senhora Haruno- Tem certeza que é só um amigo- Disse sorrindo maliciosa.

Sakura- Oka-san...ele tem namorada!

Senhora Haruno- Menina de sorte essa!

Sakura- É ...ela tem sorte "e deve ser rica e bem mais bonita que eu! " - Seus olhos começaram a formar lágrimas.

Naruto- SAKURA-NII-CHAN!-Saiu do quarto gritando.

Sakura- O que foi Oni-san?

Naruto-QUEM ERA AQUELE TEME QUE TROUXE VOCÊ A NOITE?- Perguntava com os olhos saindo faisca.

Sakura- Era só um amigo,eu já disse! - Pegou uma torrada.

Naruto- A droga, e eu pensando que minha irmã tinha se ajeitado com um ricão!

Sakura- o.Õ... mas você não estava todo bravo a um minuto atrás?

Naruto- Ah, se ele fosse seu namorado eu ia ficar bravo!

Sakura- O.õ ...Eu não te entendo! Deu outra mordida na torrada e sem querer olha uma noticia com grande destaque, no jornal de seu pai.

"Casamento entre a modelo internacional Yamanaka Ino e o cobiçado empresario Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura- o.o ... Otou-san ...vo...você poderia me emprestar essa pagina do jornal por favor!

Sakura pegou o jornal e se mergulhou em lágrimas, correndo para o quarto novamente.

Naruto- O que deu nela?

Senhora Haruno- Ela está assim estranha desde que terminou com o Gaara-kun...Deve estar arrependida por ter terminado com um garoto tão bonito e simpático.

Naruto- Aff mãe...ele tem tatuado na testa a palavra amor(sabe é isso que significa aquele símbolo)

Senhora Haruno-Tirando isso é claro! u.u

**No Aeroporto**

Ino saia do avião, logo estava cercada de pessoas lhe pedindo autógrafos e Paparazis lhe tirando fotos. Até avistar Sasuke.

Fotógrafo- Olha é o Uchiha Sasuke dono da multinacional Konohas corp.! - Em alguns segundos os Paparazis já estavam cercando o casal.

Ino abraçou e beijou o noivo não se importando com a presença dos Fotógrafos, já Sasuke que gostava de ficar anónimo, queria sair correndo dali.

Depois de muito trabalho, os dois chegavam em casa.

Ao entrarem na casa, Ino lançou-se sobre Sasuke o beijando de maneira selvagem.

Ino- Ai eu não aguentava mais de saudades!- Tirava a camiseta de Sasuke, em seguida o puxando para o sofá e ficando sobre ele.

Sasuke tirava o vestido da jovem mostrando um corpo escultural, seios fartos e cintura fina (autor babando) , fatores que deixavam claro o porque de tantas propostas de revistas para ela pousar nua.

Sasuke passava a mão por todo aquele corpo, escutando os gemidos da garota, até um flash invadir sua mente.

**Flash back on**

Sasuke- Sakura... Acorde! - Disse baixo.

Sakura- Hun, eu te amo Sasuke-kun!

**Flash back off**

Sasuke- Não!- Afastou Ino de seu corpo, para logo em seguida ficar de pé, recolocando sua camisa.

Ino- Ah o que foi amor?

Sasuke- Ino, agora eu não posso...ehh...eu... tenho que...tenho que...

Ino- O que?

Sasuke- Tenho que ir para a empresa, eu tenho uma reunião urgente... é isso!

Ino- Tu..tudo bem eu acho!- Disse enquanto recolocava o sutiã.

Sasuke- Desculpe. Você pode ir arrumando suas coisas enquanto eu não chego!- Falava tentando manter-se calmo.

Ino- Tudo bem ! ... Ah...Sasuke-kun, você poderia depois trancar aqueles seus cachorros? Você sabe que eu odeio animais!

Sasuke- Hunf...quando chegar eu vejo isso!

Sasuke pegou seu terno e a chaves do carro e saiu.

**No carro...**

Sasuke dirigia pensando...

**Flash back on**

Sasuke- Han... ???-Estranhava totalmente aquela cena, seus cães não aceitavam carinho de ninguém a não ser ele.

Sakura- Ai, eles parecem bravos mais depois que agente conhece eles são muito fofos...igual a você Sasuke-kun!

**Flash back off**

Sasuke- Droga, droga.O que está dando em mim?... Ela é minha noiva por que eu estou a evitando?...Aquela garota dos cabelos rosa, eu não entendo... o que ela fez comigo?

-----

**Algum tempo depois...**

Sakura não sabia o que fazia ali.

Estava ela na frente dos portões da mansão Uchiha novamente. Ficou algum tempo pensando se tocava aquele interfone ou não, até reparar que o portão estava aberto.

Entrou um pouco receosa.

Sakura- "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?...Ele vai se casar dentro de poucos dias, o que eu posso fazer?...Dizer que o amo? Ele me acharia ridícula... mas eu preciso ver ele de novo! "

Logo os cachorros de Sasuke correram até ela.

Sakura- Hihihi.Oi lindinhos - Brincou um pouco com eles, e tocou a campainha.

**Ding Dong!**

Ino- Hun? O que deseja?

Sakura ficou alguns instantes fitando a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a sua frente, ela era linda, até mais do que nas capas de revista , perfeita aos olhos de qualquer homem.

Era uns dez centímetros mais alta que Sakura e tinha seios bem mais fartos,

era uma mulher deslumbrante, enquanto Sakura se sentia apenas uma garota boba!

Ino- E então?

Sakura- Me...me desculpe mas.. o Sasuke-kun está?

Ino- Não ele saiu a umas duas horas! O que deseja com ele?

Sakura- Nada não, eu vou indo!- Encarou Ino nos olhos e saiu do local.

Ino- Nossa essa garota tem a testa grande hehehe, pelo vestido de camelô que usava, deve ser filha do jardineiro!

**-------------**

Naruto- MÃE! TEM UMA BMW PARADA NA FRENTE DE CASA!

Sr Haruno- Hun...será que é aquele garoto que trouxe a Sakura?

**Ding Dong**

Naruto- Eu atendo!

Naruto abriu a porta e encarou o jovem de cabelos negros a sua frente.

Sasuke- A Sakura está?

Naruto- O que você quer com a minha irmã? - Falava emburrado

Sasuke- Eu gostaria de falar com ela! - Dizia indiferente ao olhar lançado sobre si!

Naruto- Ela saiu! - Encarava mais ainda o rapaz.

Quando a sr Haruno vê seu filho destratando a visita ela imediatamente o empurra para o lado.

Sr Haruno- Você deve ser o amigo da minha filha né?- Fitou o rapaz dos pés a cabeça.

Sasuke- Desculpe...Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, eu gostaria de falar com a Sakura... mas, pelo que disseram ela não está, então eu vou indo!

Sr Haruno- Ela deve voltar logo! Você não gostaria de tomar um café e esperar?

Sasuke- Não, muito obrigado, eu vou indo!

Entrou no carro e sumiu de vista.

Sr Haruno- Nossa que rapaz simpático, é bom saber que a Sakura tem companhias tão boas.

Naruto- Eu não gostei dele!

----

Sakura chegava em casa às três da tarde.

Sakura- CHEGUEI!

Sr Haruno- Filha aquele rapaz veio te visitar!

Sakura- Quem?

Naruto- O metido da BMW!

Sakura- O...o Sa..sasuke-kun O.O

Sr Haruno- É ele mesmo...Nossa ele é muito simpático n.n

Sakura- FAZ QUANTO TEMPO ?

Sr Haruno ergueu a sobrancelha.

Sr Haruno- Filha...você está gostando desse rapaz, não está?

Sakura- Oka-san... eu gostando do Sasuke -kun?

Sr Haruno- Isso mesmo, você não costuma ficar assim tão ansiosa! Quando eu falei que ele veio aqui, você quase teve um tréco!

Sakura- Na...não pense besteira Oka-san... ele nunca iria gostar de alguém como eu!- Fitou o chão.- Segurando a tristeza.

Sr Haruno- Filha você é linda! - Abraçou a filha e a deixou chorar.

----

Saiu do carro, e foi recebido pelos seus cachorros.

Sasuke- Hun...- Fitou o chão- Vou ter que deixar vocês presos, se não a Ino vai ter um ataque! -Disse entediado.

Entrou em sua casa, e observou o lugar totalmente escuro.

Sasuke- Domingo...unf eu costumava gostar desse dia, mas agora acho que eu preferia estar trabalhando.- Viu um bilhete sobre a mesa.

---

_Fui fazer compras, te amo muito beijos... Ino._

_Ps- Kakash-san e um de seus amigos o Neji, te ligaram e a filha do jardineiro veio querendo falar com você._

---

Sasuke- Filha do jardineiro? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

**Continua...Próximo cap bem SasuSaku...até q enfim os dois vão se acertar...**

**Isso é...SÓ COM REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Abraços... a todos q me mandaram reviews n.n  
**


	10. SasuSaku 4ever nn

-Fala

GRITO

"pensamento"

_Coisas escritas_

(comentario)

**Mudanças de cena ou tempo**

**EFEITO SONORO**

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 10- SasuSaku foreverrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!**

Sasuke- Filha do jardineiro? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

**Quatro dias se passaram**.

---

Era noite e uma fina chuva caia.

Sasuke agradecia por Ino estar fazendo uma coletiva com a imprensa sobre o casamento.

Não que ele não gostasse de dormir com Ino, mas o fato é que não conseguia tirar um certo alguém de sua cabeça.

Vestiu-se, e saiu a pé!

Andava pelo parque, fitando as estrelas.

Sasuke ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue daquele lugar, foi numa noite como aquela que sua família fora morta por uma gangue de drogados.

Que agora só estavam presos graças aos vários subornos que Sasuke havia feito, uma vez que se não fosse por esses, os malditos teriam pego 5 anos de prisão e logo estariam livres, mas havia um deles que ainda estava impune, o maior criminoso de todos e Sasuke o puniria pelo que fez nem que tivesse que fazer isso com as próprias mãos!

Lembrou-se de sua mãe, em como ela era doce, atenciosa e bondosa, sempre sorridente.

Sasuke subiu sobre a árvore, olhou em volta, talvez procurando uma certa garota de cabelos rosados.

Suspirou cansado ao ver que não havia ninguém. Era sempre assim...sozinho!

Fitou a lua...esta jamais o abandonaria, por mais que as nuvens a encobrissem está sempre estaria lá!

---

Sakura olhava pela janela de seu quarto, a lua brilhando forte.

Sakura- Ele se casara depois de amanhã!... Será que ele está la fora? ...AFINAL O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?

Levantou-se rápido.

Se trocou e pegou o guarda chuvas.

Seu pai e sua mãe pareciam distraídos com a TV, provavelmente estariam vendo a novela.

Sakura- Eu vou na casa das meninas tá!

Naruto- VAI SAIR NA CHUVA?

Sakura - Nããão vou esperar a próxima dãrrr- Debochou do loiro e saiu de casa.

Correu o máximo que podia, tinha algo em seu peito que já não aguentava mais segurar, iria na casa dele se fosse necessário.

Foi até aquele parque, e avistou exatamente quem procurava, este dormia sobre a árvore, parecia que está o protegia da fina garoa.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- Hun...- Abriu os olhos.

Sakura- Você não está em condições de ficar fazendo isso!- Dizia a garota aos pés da árvore, com tom de repreensão.

Sasuke- Sakura o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sakura- Ora eu vim te espionar para ver se você se você está se cuidando, mas...pelo jeito não, né!?

Sasuke- Hun...- Deu um meio sorriso e pulou da árvore caindo de pé.

Sakura- ...

Sasuke-...- Fitou a garota.

-Ficaram em silencio alguns instantes

Sakura- Sasuke-kun...você vai se casar daqui a dois dias né?- Fitou o chão.

Sasuke- Uhun!- Afirmou com a cabeça enquanto se perdia naqueles olhos esmeraldas.- Por que?

Sakura- Na-nada não!- Desviava o olhar para não encarar aqueles orbes negros que a hipnotizavam!

Sasuke- Hun...eu já disse que você não deveria sair sozinha a essa hora!

Sakura- Mas...eu não estou sozinha, você está comigo, não está!?- Falou vermelha.

Sasuke- ...

Sakura-...- Fitava o chão vermelha.

**SILENCIO...**

Sakura- Você está molhado, desse jeito você vai...

Sasuke- Eu não vou mais me casar com Ino!- Cortou o que a garota a dizia enquanto a encarava intensamente.

Sakura- ...- Ficou sem palavras.

Sasuke-...

Sakura- Po...por que?

Sasuke- Eu não sei...mas...assim que você me chamou eu decidi isso!

Sakura- O.O

Sasuke- COFF COFF- Tossiu sangue!

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, agente tem que sair dessa chuva, se não você vai piorar,- Inconscientemente se aproximou de Sasuke, botando a mão no braço do mesmo.

Sasuke-... Por que você se importa?

Sakura- Por que eu gosto muito de vo...- Colocou a mão na boca, enquanto sua face tomava a coloração vermelha.

Sasuke- Hun... Vou te levar para casa!

Sakura- Não!...Você tem que sair dessa chuva e se trocar!

Sasuke- Hunf... COFFF COFFF- Se abaixou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto tossia mais sangue.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun! - Abraçou ele de maneira protetora -Por favor não sai mais na chuva.Você precisa se cuidar!

Sasuke fitou a menina que o abraçava.

Ela estava chorando? Chorando por ele?

Sasuke se levantou e encarou Sakura nos olhos!

Esmeraldas com onix

Sasuke- Sakura! - Aproximou sua face a da garota.

Sakura-... - Ficou estática e muito corada, mas isso não a impedia de continuar encarando aqueles olhos negros e misteriosos que encantavam.

Aos poucos suas respirações se misturaram e seus lábios se encontraram.

Sasuke pediu passagem entre os lábios da garota que está os entreabriu,deixando a língua de Sasuke explorar cada canto de sua boca, enquanto seu coração batia completamente descompassado, sentia aquela língua acariciando a sua com carinho. Sakura afagava os cabelos negros e molhados de Sasuke enquanto esse acariciava sua cintura.

A garota podia sentir o gosto salgado de sangue na boca de Sasuke mas não pensava nisso, estava entregue ao momento, sentia suas pernas fraquejarem , sensações nunca antes sentidas agora transbordavam ao sentir a língua daquele homem que se apaixonara, não conteve um gemido de felicidade abafado pelo beijo.

A garota se sentia em um conto de fadas onde seu príncipe acabava de chega.

O beijo havia terminado com os dois ofegantes.

Sasuke encarou Sakura e está o respondeu com um sorriso doce e com a face vermelha.

Sasuke- Coff coff...

Sakura- Sasuke-kun...vamos você precisa se trocar- Segurou a mão de Sasuke e o arrastou para a casa do próprio.

Os dois correram um pouco, para logo se abrigarem da chuva em frente a porta da casa de Sasuke.

Sakura- Agora você vai tomar um banho quente, tomar seus remédios e descansar entendeu!?- Falou em um tom autoritário.

Sasuke- Uhun - Confirmou com a cabeça abrindo a porta de sua casa.

Sakura- Bem...err...então eu vou indo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- Não!

Sakura- Hun???

Sasuke- Eu disse que eu iria te levar para casa, você não pode voltar nessa chuva!

Sakura- Mas... e sua noiva?

Sasuke- Ela não está, e como eu disse antes...isso já não importa!- Encarou aqueles olhos verdes novamente, para em seguida dar passagem para a garota entrar!

Os dois entraram na grande casa e se dirigiram para a sala.

**Continuaaa...próximo cap com hentai!! n.n**

**Desculpem a demora para postar um cap tão curtinho...mas eu realmente estou ferrado quando se trata de tempo!**

**Tirei uma semaninha de folga e quando voltei estava com trabalho acumulado até dizer chega huahauha...**

**Próximo cap prometo postar mais rápido!**

**NOSSA O.O QUANTA REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**ASSIM VCS VÃO ME ACOSTUMAR MAL!!!!! HUAHUAHAHU...**

**Queria ver a cara da bruxa da minha professora de português...que tanto reclama de minhas produções de textos agora !!!! ò.ó hauhauahuahuahauhauhauh**

**Domo arigatou gazaiamazu ...pelas reviews...**

**Parece q vcs andam gostando muito da minha fic e eu agradeço muitooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Sério mesmo galera...eu ando super ocupado...mas graças as reviews de vcs eu estou fazendo das tripas coração para num parar de escrever n.n!!!!**

**Obrigado por lerem e gostarem das minhas humildes fics n.n**

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**sakusasuke**

Nya..que bom que gostou...espero que esse cap também, tenha ficado do seu grado!

Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews n.n

**Jo-hime**

Ah..também num é assim..O Kishimoto fez muitas cenas meio romanticas entre o Sasuke e a Sakura, desde o iniciu do mangá.

E ele num teria escrito aquela declaração super melosa que a Sakura fez para o Sasuke a toa.

Poxa ela falou pro Sasuke que deixaria tudo para ficar perto dele...pensa...ela deixaria, sua casa, seus amigos, seus pais ...tudo para ficar ao lado do Sasuke. Se isso não for amor ..nada mais é!

Agora sobre a fic n.n...

Hehe que bom que gastou um pouco de seu tempo com minha humilde fic...n.n

Eu também etou terminando o terceiro ano...mas acho que num vou tentar passar no vestibular agora heheheeheheheheeh

Ano que vem eu vejo isso...u.u

huahauah Que bom que gostou da fic n.n...

Valeu pelo elogil...abraços!

**michelle almeida martins**

n.n...O que eu faria se o final não fosse SasuSaku...?????

...o.ç ...Nada!!!!!

Infelizmente eu num poderia fazer nada a respeito...num sei onde Kishimoto mora para assassina-lo!! huahauha

Acho q eu ficaria triste...e iria pro bar mais próximo e encheria a cara de cerveja huahauhauhauah(é sério u.u)

Mas tenho CERTEZA que vai ser SasuSaku!!! Sinheeeeeeeeee n.n

Arigatou pela review!!! abraços!!!

**lucia almeida martins**

Meu nome é Bruno! n.n...mas ninguém me chama pelo nome mesmo hehe...as pessoas me chamam por apelido, acho que só meus pais me chamam por Bruno, mas...como eu não moro com eles então é raro de eu escutar meu nome.Até os meus professores me chamam pelo apelido, mas se eu te contasse qual é, vc ia rir da minha cara!

E sobre o que vc falou...

Infelizmente, as pessoas de hoje banalizaram totalmente a palavra amor.

Eu sou meio..careta pra algumas coisas...e acho que as pessoas perderam muito seus valores , o sentimento chamado amor acabou que se perdendo no meio disso.

Mas eu não concordo inteiralmente com vc...ainda existem pessoas com o real dom de amar!

Só é dificil de encontra-las...

Mas concerteza...o mundo seria muito melhor se as pessoas solbessem o real significado da palavra "amor" e a valorizassem, assim como a Sakura valoriza o amor que ela sente pelo Sasuke. n.n...

Ps- Olha eu sei que eu pareci meio sensivel nesse depoimento acima...mas num vai achar q eu sou viado ou Emo huahauh. EU SOU HETERO...MACHOOO...huahauhauhauhauahauhauhauh

Sobre a fic...heheh fico muitooo feliz q esteja gostando!! E feliz ano novo !!!! pra vc e sua inner...huahuahauha

Obigado pelo review n.n!!!!

**Lizinha-chan**

Que bom q gostou ...ta dando um trabalho fazer ela u.u... hehe mais receber reviews da galera já da uma motivação.

Abraços e obrigado pela review

**miyuki-sakura**

Nenhuma garota gosta da Ino? huhauha coitada dela..,

Hehe...eu gostoda Ino...ela é bem gostosa heheh(desculpa o lado pervertido)

E no próximo cap tem mais SasuSaku ainda!!!

Abraços e obrigado pela review

**u.saku-chan**

Num...O.o num quero te matar do coração de jeito nenhummm!! Pq se vc morrer num vai ter ninguém pra terminar sua fic "The only" (intereceiroooooo) huaha

Num se preocupa a Ino, não tem como competir com a Sakura, quando o assunto é o coração do Sasuke n.n

Huhauha... quando minha irmã ficar mais velha eu vou ser 300 vezes mais chato q o Naruto hehe...(saudades da minha irmã u.u)

Desculpa a demora ...espero q vc num tenha se afogado na privada ...u.u

Beijos e obrigado pela review!!! n.n

**Polly**

Acabei demorando mais do que o previsto para atualizar...mil perdões.

Realmente a Ino num combina com o Sasuke...eu acho que Sasuke e Sakura são os opostos...ou seja perfeitos um para o outro.

hehe abraços...e obrigado pela review!!! n.n

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**

Huhauah a Ino foi malvada né!??? mas ela vai pagar pela linguá !!!

Fico feliz q esteja gostando...abraços!!! Brigaduu pela reviewwww!!

**LOVENLY**

Desculpa o tamanho dos caps e a demora pra postar...mas é que eu ando totalmente sem tempo!

Agradeço muito vc sempre estar acompanhando minhas fics...arigatouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n.n

Abraçãooooo!!!

**pen of angel**

Desculpaa...demorar é a falta de tempo. u.u

vou tentar postar o próximo cap mais rápido!!

Muito obrigado pela review! Abraços! n.n

**Taty**

Nya...eu tembém quero ver os dois se acertando!! n.n

Próximo cap bemmmm romantico e prometo num demorar tanto!!! n.n

Muito obrigado pela review! Abraços! n.n

**Mye-chan**

huahua ...nem me fala...o Sasuke me enxeu de porrada huahauhauahu...buaaaa buaaaa eu quero a Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Aff espero q o Sasuke num tenha escutado!!!- (Autor escondido e olhando para os lados com medo de futuras fraturas! )

Deixando de zueira e voltando ao cap n.n

Pode deixar q os momentos de sofrimento serão MUITOOO bem recompenssados...eu prometo um Sasuke bem fofo desse cap em diante!! n.n

PS- Num precisa usar as facas naum, ainda nem sarou as shurikens q o Sasuke me tacou nas costas ...o.ç...!!!!

hehe. Eu também prefiro ver o Sasuke fazendo amor com a Sakura do que fazendo sexo com a Ino(por mais q ela seja...gostosa hauhau)

Próximo cap vai ser hentai e SasuSaku n.n

Abraçosssss...e Brigadão pelas reviews !!!

**Uchiha Ayu**

Ohayoooo Ayumi-channnnnn!!! n.n

huahau..Eu falo isso de "próximo só com reviews" só pra ver se o pessoal manda mais reviews... ... mas...eu continuo de qualquer jeito, até sem reviews! Mas não conta esse segredo pra ninguém viuuuuuu!???? HEHEHE

CONCORDOO a Ino num pode se meter, com o casal mais lindo do mundooo SasuSaku!!! n.n

Beijosss Ayumi-channnn...Brigadão por acompanhar minhas fics e deixar review

Vc sabe q sua opinião sempre significa muito pra mim! n.n

**Kah**

ITAIII Snifff... O que eu fiz pra vc me bater?????? u.u

Parece q as mulheres adoram me bater!!! U.U

Bom ta ai o cap, espero q tenha gostado!!

Muito obrigado pela review! Abraços! n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Também achei lindo os dois tentando se encontrar mas...pena q num se encontraram... mas... acabaram se encontratando de uma maneira muito mais linda n.n

Também prefiro bem mais a Sakura do que a Ino!!!

Muito obrigado pela review! Abraços! n.n

**Haruka Taichou**

A Ino foi malvada heheehehe...mas ela vai pagar pela linguá afiada!!!!

Nya...eu também adoro cachorros...tenho um mestiço de vira-lata com labrador lá na minha cidadezinha no interior de Sampa( saldades do meu cachorro por mais inutil q ele seja hehe)

Seus cães devem ser Muitoooooo lindos!!!!!

Buaaa. buaaa to morando em um apartamento e num posso ter cachorros aqui!!!

Abraços e muito obrigado pelas reviews!!!! n.n

**Uchiha Neko**

ò.ó...Também num gostei...dela destratar a Sakura...ela vai pagar caro kukukukukukukukuku

Q bom q achou o nome do cap perfeito..pq eu num sabia q nome colocar ! u.u

Ai do nada resolvi colocar esse!

Também vou entrar nessa campanha TUDO POR SASUSAKUUUUUUU!!!!!

Brigadão pelas reviews ...abraços!


	11. Uma noite que não se acaba no amanhecer

-Fala

GRITO

"pensamento"

_Coisas escritas_

(comentario)

**Mudanças de cena ou tempo**

**EFEITO SONORO**

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Cap 10-Uma noite que não se acaba no amanhecer.**

Sakura- Err... Sasuke-kun é melhor você ir tomar um banho quente e se trocar...eu espero você terminar!

Sasuke- Sakura...- Tomou os lábios da garota de novo, está o correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

Agora ambos se beijavam com desejo, e Sasuke passava a mão por todo o corpo da jovem que gemia baixinho.

O beijo terminou e Sasuke a olhou nos olhos, como se pedisse permissão para o que viria a seguir, ao ver a face de Sakura vermelha, e os olhos apaixonados da garota o fitando, ele entendeu como um sim.

Sakura- Sa...su..ke-kun??? -Sentiu seu corpo ser levantado por Sasuke, e este, subir as escadas a carregando em seu colo

Sasuke carregava a garota em seus braços, para em seguida a acomodar delicadamente em sua cama, e recomeçar os beijos apaixonados enquanto acariciava aquela meiga menina.

Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, não era apenas seu corpo que desejava aquela garota, era sua alma que pedia pela união de ambos, seu coração batia mais forte que nunca e isso era muito bom, pois sentia que estava vivo de novo!

Parou os beijos e fitou a garota molhada em sua cama, ela estava deitada imóvel como se esperasse que ele continuasse.Mas algo o deixou confuso ... Por que ela estava chorando? Ela estava com...medo?

Sasuke- Sakura... você?

Sakura ficou vermelha e se encolheu um pouco, e Sasuke entendeu aquilo como uma resposta para o que iria perguntar. Ela nunca havia feito aquilo antes.

Sasuke imediatamente se levantou da cama.

Sasuke- Me desculpe, eu não queria força-la a nada!- Falava sentado a beirada da cama.

Sakura- ...

Sasuke ia se levantar, quando sente os braços de Sakura enlaçarem seu peitoral por trás, e ela começar a beijar seu pescoço.

Sasuke- Sa...Sakura?

Sakura- Eu te amo...eu quero que seja com você. Só você ninguém mais!- Falava ela com lágrimas.

Sasuke se virou e olhou para a garota ajoelhada em sua cama, corada e com um sorriso carinhoso, enquanto seus olhos molhados o diziam "eu te amo"

Ele sentiu seu coração disparar como nunca antes, e sua face que antes era de surpresa, passou a para um meio sorriso sereno.

Antes de tomar os lábios de Sakura de novo, Sasuke passou a mão delicadamente na bochecha da garota a deslizando lentamente até seus lábios rosados, enquanto esta sorria de maneira meiga.

Sakura segurou a mão esquerda de Sasuke, e inocentemente a colocou no lado esquerdo de seu peito, fazendo Sasuke sentir como o coração da garota estava disparado.

E não entendia como ela podia ser tão meiga, tão doce, tão diferente de todas as outras, sentia medo de quebra-la com o mais leve toque e isso o fazia deseja-la ainda mais, ela era tão pura e meiga, que se sentia até que indigno de tocar tamanha delicadeza.

Então decidiu que aquele momento deveria ser delicado, tão delicado e doce como ela, iria fase-la o mais feliz possível em seus braços, suas mãos que antes só conheciam a rispidez e a luxuria, agora seriam delicadas e gentis iria trata-la como nunca tratou ninguém em sua vida, com carinho, admiração e amor!

Sasuke começou novamente a beijar o pescoço da jovem e com uma mão, deslizou o vestido rosa que está usava, para em seguida depositar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e acariciar sua fina cintura.

Sakura por sua vez se limitava a chorar de felicidade e emoção ao sentir aqueles toques tão prazerosos, seu corpo cada vez desejava mais aquele homem, enquanto Sasuke beijava seu pescoço ela deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele

O rapaz...fnalmente havia retirado o sutiã da garota, fitando aqueles seios pequenos mais bem definidos e bonitos.

Sentiu ela se encolher e ficar vermelha ao reparar o olhar dele sobre si.

Observou ela envergonhada e deu um meio sorriso.

Sasuke- Você é perfeita!- Falou baixinho ao pé do ouvido dela, podendo sentir ela estremecer e ficar arrepiada com aquilo, então recomeçou a beija-la, só que dessa vez na parte inferior do pescoço a fazendo gemer baixinho e aperta-lo contra si, mostrando como ela desejava ser dele.

Sasuke foi descendo os beijos, para ficar na altura de seus seios os beijando de leve, e logo depois acariciando o bico de seus seios já enrijecidos com a língua, escutando mais e mais gemidos dela.

Sakura arqueava o corpo em desejo, enquanto Sasuke percorria uma trilha beijos por todo o corpo da garota.

Tratou de tirar totalmente o vestido de Sakura, admirando as pernas torneadas da garota.

Mas um ponto em questão o chamou atenção e o fez dar um pequeno sorriso.

A calcinha de Sakura tinha ursinhos desenhados.

Sakura que estava deitada, ao ver o sorrisinho brincalhão na face de Sasuke, pôs a mão na frente do desenho e ficou vermelha.

Ele sorrio sereno, foi aquilo que fez ele se apaixonar por Sakura, aquela inocência, aquela meiguisse.

Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura que tampava o desenho, e colocou em seu peito para logo em seguida ficar sobre a garota a beijando intensamente.

Deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela, até pressionar de leve o sexo da mesma, a sentindo estremecer e gemer mais alto, chamando por seu nome.

As lágrimas de Sakura escorriam em emoção, ao sentir o toque de seu amado, enquanto esse a beijava no pescoço, fazendo-a arquear-se para cima pedindo por mais daquelas caricias.

Sasuke sorrio maroto, insserindo seus dedos dentro da calcinha de Sakura e pressionando-os um pouco mais para dentro e massageando aquele ponto, sentindo a garota estremecer e gemer cada vez mais alto, podendo sentir o desejo da mesma escorrer em seus dedos.

Sakura por sua vez sentia todo seu corpo embriagado, implorando por mais, implorando para ser possuída.

Sakura- Han ...Annnn Sasuke-kun por favor, por favor- Implorava a garota, enquanto se apertava mais junto de Sasuke.

Sasuke se concentrava em degustar aqueles seios e com a mão continuar as caricias na parte intima da garota.

Ao sentir Sakura cada vez mais desejosa, passou a trilhar um caminho de beijos dos seios da garota até o ventre, para logo em seguida com as duas mãos retirar a ultima peça de roupa dela.

E recomeçou a trilhar o caminho de beijos só que dessa vez do pé de Sakura, subindo pouco a pouco os selinhos até chegar no sexo da garota, onde depositou um beijo, escutando ela arfar em desejo.

Passou a acariciar o sexo da garota com a língua, escutando os gemidos abafados se tornarem altos e seu nome ser repetido em meio a suspiros.

Em um instante Sakura começou a sentir algo explodir dentro de si e gritou alto ao sentir o primeiro climax daquela noite.

Sasuke voltou a beijar os seios de Sakura, que está ainda gemia embriagada, enlaçando suas pernas a ele, pedindo para ser dele entre soluços.

Então parou seus beijos e se concentrou em retirar suas peças de roupa, que impediam uma maior "aproximação"

Sakura ainda estava totalmente submissa na cama esperando pelo corpo de seu amado, que este agora nu, se posicionou entre as pernas da garota e a olhou fixamente, pedindo permissão.

Sasuke- Você tem certeza?- Falou em um sussurro, ao pé do ouvido da garota.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas deixou suas lágrimas escorrerem e abraçou Sasuke forte, o fazendo tomar aquilo como um sim.

Então a penetrou lentamente, se sentindo culpado pelos gritos de dor, que provocava na menina a baixo de si, ele não se perdoaria se a machuca-se, então segurou todo o desejo que sentia, para limitar-se apenas a pequenos movimentos, dedicando-se a acaricia-la e beija-la , tentando ao máximo amenizar o desconforto que ela sentia.

Sakura por sua vez sentia mil e uma sensações maravilhosas, um misto de dor e proteção, medo e segurança, desejo e pudor.

A noite se sucedeu entre soluços e espasmos de prazer...naquela que fora a primeira noite de amor de Sakura

Era de madrugada e Sasuke agora fitava a garota que dormia sobre seu peito depois da longa noite, a aconchegou mais junto ao seu corpo nu, enlaçando a fina cintura da garota.

Sentiu o perfume dela misturado ao seu cheiro de suor, sentia-se pela primeira vez em muitos anos, uma sensação de felicidade, uma vontade de sorrir com alegria, sentia como se aquele aperto no peito não estive-se mais ali, e fora trocado por uma gostoza sensação de conforto e satisfação.

Aos poucos Sasuke abandonou seus pensamentos e adormeceu.

Sakura- "Hun...onde eu estou?" Abriu os olhos devagar, cheia de preguiça.

Sakura-O.O...- Ao perceber que estava nua, ela se envolveu no lençol e se sentou na cama aflita, mas ao se recordar da maravilhosa noite que tivera, imediatamente relaxou os músculos e fitou os arredores do aposento a procura de Sasuke.

Sakura- Sa...Sasuke-kun?- Chamou ele baixinho, fitando o aposento em que se encontrava.

Sakura- Sasuke-kunnn? - Chamou mais uma vez,enquanto se cobria mais com o lençol.

Vendo que Sasuke não estava ali ela se concentrou em observar o quarto do rapaz o qual havia entregado seu corpo e seu coração.

Era um quarto grande, organizado, em cores marfim e preto, o Noteebok preto repousava sobre a mesinha, ao lado de 2 livros grossos, provavelmente retirados da estante onde muitos outros livros estavam significantemente organizados, e no criado-mudo ao lado da cama havia um porta retrato.

Sakura então deu mais atenção a este o recolhendo um pouco receosa. Pegou o porta-retrato com as duas mãos e o observou atentamente. Nele haviam quatro pessoas. Sakura ao ver o menino de aparentemente 6 anos, ela concluiu que era Sasuke, pelos traços marcantes como o cabelo arrepiado e a cara de sério que ele mantinha até quando era novo.

Sakura abaixou o porta retrato de imediato ao ver a porta se abrir, e nela aparecer Sasuke trajando apenas um short preto, com uma bandeja na mão.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun!- Se encolheu no lençol e ficou vermelha.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, colocou a bandeja na mesinha e se sentou ao lado da garota.

Sasuke- Era minha família!-Falou frio direcionando o olhar a foto que estava na mão de Sakura.

Sakura- Ah... me desculpe eu não queria mexer nas suas...

Sasuke- Estão mortos a muitos anos!- Cortou o que a garota dizia.

Sakura- ...Sinto muito Sasuke-kun eu...

Sasuke pegou o porta retrato da mão dela, e colocou novamente sobre a o criado mudo, e trazendo a bandeja.

Se sentou do lado de Sakura, percebendo que está estava totalmente sem saber como agir, diante da situação em que se encontrava.

Sasuke- Vem...- Disse abrindo o braço para que ela se sentasse para comer abraçada a ele. Algo que Sakura mesmo constrangida fez no ato.

Sakura olhava para Sasuke enquanto comia seu café da manhã...ela estava se sentindo muito insegura, sobre o que havia feito na noite anterior. Não sabia se aquilo tinha significado pra ele, tanto quanto havia significado pra ela.

Sakura- Err..Sasuke-kun eu ...

Sasuke- Não diga nada...- Retirou a bandeja da cama e segurou o queixo da menina a encarando...

Sakura- O.O

Sasuke- Esse não foi um encontro que se esgota no prazer...não foi só uma noite que se acaba no amanhecer...- Falou sério, fazendo Sakura entender o significado daquelas palavras.

Sakura-Eu ti amo Sasuke-kun, ti amo muito- Falou em um sussurro ainda abraçada junto ao colo dele.

Sasuke- Hun...- Deu meio sorriso.- E melhor eu te levar para casa...Ino chegara logo!

Sakura- Ino? Su...sua noiva?!- Falou em um tom de voz triste, então ela havia sido apenas uma diversão para Sasuke?

Sasuke ao ver o tom triste e inseguro na voz de Sakura, ele não pode conter um sorriso.

Sasuke- Não...Ino minha EX-namorada!- Deus ênfase ao "EX" enquanto fitava a garota nos olhos.

Sakura- Então...isso quer dizer q...

Sasuke- Sakura você quer namorar comigo?

Sakura- NYAAAAAAA...CLARO QUE EU QUERO!!!!- Abraçou Sasuke com força, sem se importar com o lençol que cobria seu corpo, este que deslizou com o movimento brusco.

Sakura ao ver que estava nua novamente, se separou de Sasuke de imediato e se cobriu com o lençol , com a face muito corada.

Sasuke- Acho que agora você não vai mais precisar disso! -puxou o lençol da garota a beijou intensamente.

Sasuke colocou a garota na cama novamente, e se colocou sobre ela, mas um barulho irritante o tira concentração.

TRIN TRIN TRIN...

Sasuke se separou por um instante de Sakura, e viu que era Ino no telefone celular

sasuke deu um selinho em sakura e atendeu o celular no banheiro muito a contra gosto...

Sasuke- Ino...

Ino- Ah Sasuke-kun...eu já vi o salão de festas do nosso casamento, está´´lindo você vai adorar quando...

Sasuke- INO...- Chamou alto.

Ino- O que foi meu amor...?

Sasuke- Nós precisamos conversar ainda hoje, que horas você chegará em casa?

Ino- O que foi Sasuke-kun aconteceu alguma coisa?- Perguntou preocupada.

Sasuke- Depois agente se fala...tchau!

Ino- Espera Sasu...desligou!

Sakura- Era sua ex-namorada né- Perguntou a garota receosa.

Sasuke- Sim...eu falarei com ela...hj a tarde.

Sakura- ...

Continua...n.n OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS!!!!


	12. Jantar em família

**Uma Flor e uma Canção**

**Capítulo 12**

_Sakura - Era sua ex-namorada, né? - perguntou a garota receosa._

_Sasuke - Sim... Eu falarei com ela... Hoje à tarde._

_Sakura - ..._

Naquele dia Sasuke levou Sakura para casa e se despediram com um beijo apaixonado.

Então Sasuke foi para a parte mais angustiante de seu dia. Onde teve que aturar uma garota de cabelos loiros, chorando e gritando todos os tipos de acusações e ofensas conhecidas contra ele.

Depois de longas horas Sasuke foi embora com a cabeça doendo. Mesmo não amando Ino, ele gostava dela e não estava nem um pouco feliz em fazê-la sofrer. Sabia como havia sido cruel em terminar com Ino às vésperas de seu casamento.

Mas seria ainda pior se ele se casasse com ela, amando outra.

Talvez em uma maneira fútil de se redimir, Sasuke agora se encontrava em frente a uma renomada joalharia. Iria tentar compensar o mal que havia causado a Yamanaka, com futilidades... Mas fazer o quê? Ino era fútil... Isso era inegável!

Sasuke comprou o mais belo colar de rubis para Ino, junto de um cartão, pedindo desculpas pelo mal que havia causado a mesma. Logo em seguida mandou entregar no Hotel onde Ino estava hospedada.

Mas... Em outro embrulho na mão de Sasuke estava um lindo e delicado anel, não tão valioso quanto a jóia que havia comprado para Ino, mas, aos olhos de Sasuke, muito mais bonito... Um anel de ouro com uma pequena esmeralda no centro. Ele sorriu ao pensar em como Sakura ficaria feliz ao recebê-lo.

Então entrou em seu conversível, e foi para sua casa.

Sasuke entrou em sua casa e ligou a secretária eletrônica.

Escutou algumas mensagens sobre trabalho, outras de Neji, mas somente uma chamou realmente sua atenção...

-Err... Sasuke-kun... Eu liguei no seu celular, mas estava desligado, err... ... ... Eu sei que você deve estar ocupado e, bem, eu só liguei pra te lembrar de você tomar seus remédios... E dizer que... ... ... ... ... Errr ... EU TE AMO MUITO!!!! - Sasuke sorriu ao escutar a mensagem e notou que depois de quase gritar a ultima frase, Sakura desligou o telefone imediatamente como se estivesse envergonhada.

Sasuke tirou o telefone do gancho sentindo-se um adolescente de 16 anos discando o número gravado em seu celular.

Eram 8 da noite... Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados debaixo daquela árvore onde haviam se conhecido.

Não estava chovendo e, graças à teimosia de Sakura, Sasuke passou a se cuidar melhor, tomava todos os remédios e fazia visitas periódicas ao médico.

Embora ainda tossisse sangue em algumas poucas ocasiões, quando forçava seu pulmão.

Sakura - Sasuke-kun... Err... Você tem algum compromisso para amanhã à tarde?

Sasuke - Nada de muito importante... Por quê? - falou sério, mas acariciando a cabeleira rosada que estava apoiada em seu peito.

Sakura - Err... É que meus pais queriam conhecê-lo melhor!

Sasuke - Hum???

Sakura - Bem... Minha mãe teve a idéia de convidar você para um almoço lá em casa.

Sasuke - Tudo bem... Você pode dizer a ela que eu irei sim!

Sakura - Mas... Err...

Sasuke - O que foi?

Sakura - Sabe... É que, minha família é bastante simples, e a comida não é nada sofisticada, como você deve estar acostumado!

Sasuke - Hum... Eu não me importo com isso, eu gosto de comida caseira.

Sakura - Que bom! Então eu vou ajudar a minha mãe a fazer o almoço e aí você vê se você gosta da minha comida!

Sasuke - Hum...- deu um maroto sorriso ao perceber como sua namorada era dedicada a ele. - Sakura... Eu... Comprei uma coisa pra você!

Sakura - Uma coisa? O quê?

Sasuke tirou um pequeno anel de compromisso, com uma esmeralda no centro e pôs na mão direita de Sakura.

Sakura - Sasuke-kun... É... É... Lindo! Eu não posso aceitar, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna - falou a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke - Hum... Você é minha namorada, não pense que eu vou deixar você sair por ai sem uma aliança para todos saberem que você é minha! - disse com seu sorriso denominado sexy.

Sakura- n.n Não sabia que você era tão possessivo! - Disse brincalhona.

**...No dia seguinte...**

DING DONG

Sasuke estava na porta da casa de Sakura no horário marcado.

Naruto correu para abri-la..

Naruto - Ah... É você?! - exclamou com cara de decepção ao ver Sasuke.

Sasuke - o.o... Você é o irmão da Sakura, não é mesmo?! - falou a voz fria de Sasuke, esperando um convite para entrar.

Naruto - E você é o...

Sasuke - Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto - Ah... O novo namorado da minha irmã! - "Nossa eu gostava mais do Gaara... Pelo menos ele tinha alguma expressão facial u.u"

Naruto - Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto, irmão da Sakura e... Seu pior pesadelo! - Disse em tom um tanto grosso/sombrio.

Sasuke e Naruto encararam-se...

Tomoyo (mãe da Sakura) - NARUTOOO!! ò.ó - puxou o filho pela orelha e o tirou da porta.

Tomoyo - Desculpe meu filho, ele é meio retardado às vezes... Ah... Sasuke-san é um prazer tê-lo aqui de novo!

Sasuke - O prazer é meu! - Sasuke entrou na casa humilde, mas muito bem decorada e organizada. Podia ver arranjos de flores espalhados e passava um ar bastante familiar, algo que Sasuke gostou de sentir.

Sasuke parou de fitar a casa, ao sentir que Tomoyo o fitava de cima a baixo, enquanto andava ao redor dele, como se o inspecionasse... Algo.

Sasuke - O.O - sentiu-se despido ao olhar da Haruro.

Tomoyo - "Nya... Minha filha tem um bom gosto, ele é muito mais bonito que o Gaara-kun" - pensou Tomoyo.

Sasuke - Err... Algo errado?

Tomoyo - Ah... Nada não... Eu só estava... Err... Vendo seu terno!

Sasuke - Ah... u.u

Tomoyo - Mas... Por que você não se senta e espera?! Eu vou chamar a Sakura.

Sasuke cumprimentou o Senhor Haruno, que parecia ser tão sério quanto ele, e sentou-se no sofá.

Na sala se instalou um silêncio incômodo e um clima muito pesado.

Sasuke - ... - fitava o teto

Sr Haruno - ...

O Senhor Haruno, que não suportava mais aquele silêncio, resolveu quebrá-lo.

Haruno – Então, você está namorando com a minha filha?

Sasuke - Sim...

Haruno - ...

SILÊNCIO MORTAL

Haruno - ... - fitou as vestimentas formais de Sasuke - Você trabalha no quê?

Sasuke - Sou investidor - respondeu Sasuke não querendo dizer que era praticamente dono de uma das maiores empresas do país.

Haruto - ... Que bom... Err... Aceita tomar algo? Eu tenho um bom vinho...

Sasuke – Desculpe, eu não bebo!

Haruno - Ah...

Sasuke - ...

Haruno - "Que saudades do Gaara!" - por mais que negasse, ele gostava muito do antigo namorado da filha. Quando este ia a sua casa, os dois falavam de futebol, contavam piadas e riam... Mas com Sasuke, parecia que seria bem diferente.

Sasuke - " Hunf... Cadê a Sakura?... Hunf... Essa tarde, pelo jeito, vai ser longa! u.u"

SILÊNCIO...

Haruno - Err... Você torce para que time?

Sasuke – Desculpe, eu não vejo futebol.

Haruno - u.u... E a novela, você viu? A Maria do Carmo terminou com o Lineu!

Sasuke - Err... Desculpe...

Haruno - u.u... "Bom, já que esse cara não é de falar então vamos ao que interessa..."

Sasuke - ... - "Eu mato a Sakura... O que ela está fazendo que demora tanto?"

Haruno - Bom... Meu jovem, quais, exatamente, são suas intenções com minha filha.

Sasuke - Bom...

? - Sasuke-kun!!!! - Uma menina de cabelos rosados presos por um coque e com um vestido simples, porém muito bonito correu até Sasuke e o abraçou.

Sasuke - Você está muito bonita!

Sakura - Obrigada! - corou e deu um selinho em Sasuke. Olhou para o pai, em seguida sentando-se no meio dos dois.

Sakura - Otou-san, você já conheceu o Sasuke-kun?

Haruno - Sim, eu e ele estávamos conversando u.u...

O almoço passou depressa, Sakura falava pelos cotovelos e Tomoyo perguntava cada detalhe da vida de Sasuke; Naruto provocava a irmã e Sasuke... E... Por mais estranho que parecesse, Sasuke estava gostando daquele ambiente.

Era algo que não sentia há muito tempo... Era uma família!

O dia, no final, havia sido agradável...

Ao fim do almoço, Sasuke chamou Sakura para jantar com ele, em um luxuoso restaurante, algo que a deixou feliz, mas extremamente histérica, amaldiçoando-se o resto do dia por não ter uma roupa digna da ocasião.

No final acabou que gastando até seu ultimo centavo com um vestido novo.

Sasuke às 21 horas, estava em frente à casa da garota, esperando-a. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz de levar uma garota para jantar, sentia-se como um adolescente que levaria a namorada para um primeiro encontro.

Sakura entrou tímida ao lado de Sasuke, que este era tratado como um rei pelos funcionários. Fitou mulheres elegantes acompanhando empresários. Estas cheias de jóias e roupas de grife, educadas e de bons hábitos.

Sasuke cumprimentou alguns conhecidos e apresentou Sakura. A mesma pode reparar como as pessoas a olhavam com certa reprovação, com certeza estavam comparando-a com Ino.

Gerente - Ah Uchiha Sasuke! É um prazer tê-lo aqui e acompanhado de tão boa companhia - o senhor de idade apertou a mão de Sasuke em seguida olhou para Sakura que trajava seu melhor vestido... Mas aos olhos das pessoas daquele lugar... Ela trajava apenas trapos sem grife.

Gerente - E qual o nome de tão bela senhorita?- Falou tentando ser gentil, por mais que seu olhar para as vestes da garota não o deixassem reparar a beleza natural da mesma. Pegou a mão da garota para beijá-la (ta, eu sei que isso ta fora de moda hoje em dia, mas na minha fic não!)

Sakura - Meu nome é Sakura, muito prazer - apertou a mão do gerente e a chacoalhou, de maneira desastrada.

Gerente - Err... É um prazer... Você é Sakura? Sakura da família dos Nara?

Sakura - Não... Sakura da família Haruno - disse contente, não reparando a cara de desprezo lançado sobre si.

Sasuke - Vamos nos sentar? - para Sasuke, a maneira despreocupada de Sakura era linda, estava cansado daquelas etiquetas, daquele fingimento.

Sakura - S-sim!

Sentaram-se em uma mesa pequena onde mais tarde o jantar foi servido.

Sakura fitou a infinidade de talheres sobre a mesa, e olhou para Sasuke com a cara chorosa como se pedisse abrigo.

Sasuke - Huhuh... – sorriu - Faça como eu... Sakura... - Sasuke pela primeira vez em sua vida, mandou as regras de etiqueta pra pu que o pa e pegou um garfo e faca qualquer e comeu, normalmente, como comeria em casa, sem se preocupar em coisas como etiqueta.

Sakura sorriu e fez o mesmo, se sentindo mais a vontade.

Alguns garçons que passavam estranharam ver Uchiha Sasuke um homem tão requintado agindo impulsivamente... Mas isso era o de menos... Eles estranharam muito mais ver o Uchiha Sasuke sorrindo e conversando animadamente com a garota a sua frente. Ele nunca agia tão abertamente, nem mesmo com sua ex-noiva.

Sasuke - Agora que você me levou para conhecer seus pais... Eu quero te apresentar para alguns amigos amanhã!

Sakura - Seus amigos? - perguntou contente, vendo que Sasuke não se envergonhava de namorar uma garota simples.

Sasuke - ...

Sakura - Nyaaa... Eu prometo que não vou fazer feio, eu juro! - falou alto, fazendo todas as pessoas do restaurante a olharem.

Sakura - Err... Des-culpa - fitou as pessoas a olhando e balançou os braços e as mãos descontroladamente, pedindo perdões pela gritaria.

Sasuke - Hum... - sorriu maroto e se curvou para beijar os lábios da garota a sua frente.

A meia noite Sasuke levou Sakura para casa, pois está tinha horário para voltar... Exigências do Senhor Haruno.

Longe dali... Em uma festa qualquer...

Gaara - Sim...?

Ino - Você é o ex-namorado da Haruno Sakura, não é?

Gaara - Sim... Mas isso já é passado - respondeu com um sorrisinho ao fitar os seios da garota a sua frente.

Ino - E você quer ter ela de volta?

Gaara - Como? - questionou decidido olhando Ino nos olhos.

Ino - ...- Sorriso do mal!

**Continua... O capítulo ficou meio enrrolado, mas...**

**Próximo... As coisas vão esquentar, Itachi vai entrar na fic... Para o delírio feminino u.u... (não sei por que vocês gostam daquele cara estranho do Itachi!)**

**Sem contar que Gaara e Ino irão começar a aprontar...! **

**Brigadão pelas Revewssss!!! n.n**

PS- ARIGATOU...A UCHIHA NEKO, MINHA NOVA BETA!!!

Que não faz cerimónia em puxar minha orelha! hauauauahau Brigadãoooooooooooooo!!!


	13. O passado

**Ohayooo...ta faz tempo q nao posto mas eu estou com uns problemas pessoais, dentre eles falta de internet banda larga u.u...me perdoem...mas ta ai o cap. Espero q gostem pq a fic ja ta perto do fim n.n**

**Uma flor e uma canção**

**Capítulo 13 - O passado faz parte do futuro.**

Uma figura masculina de cabelos negros se levantava depois da prazerosa noite de sexo. Foi tomar uma ducha e logo em seguida saiu do banheiro, trajando uma camisa vermelha e uma causa social preta.

Abriu uma maleta, nela contendo alguns dólares, retirou algumas notas e a fechou.

-Hunf... O dinheiro acabou! - Concluiu sem nenhum pesar, em seguida direcionando seus orbes vermelhos sangue para um jornal velho sobre a estante, onde fixou o olhar para um suposto casamento onde este, aparecia em destaque.

-Parece que você está querendo formar uma nova família hehe... Acho que está na hora de reivindicar o que é meu por direito. - Falou rouco.

Pegou a pasta e saiu batendo a porta, deixando a garota com quem havia passado a noite dormindo profundamente.

-----

Enquanto isso...

Sakura andava, toda sorrisos cumprimentando cada pessoa daquele setor.

Karin- Ah! Você deve ser a Sakura-chan.

Sakura fitou a garota de cabelos negros e olhos iguais. Muito bonita e com um óculos sobre o rosto, ornando com sua profissão.

Sakura- Nyaa... O Sasuke-kun me falou de você! Você é a secretaria dele, né?

Karin- Hihi isso mesmo! E você é a namorada dele!?

Sakura deixou escapar um lindo sorriso.

Karin- Venha, o Sasuke-sama está esperando.

Karin guiava Sakura pela grande empresa, apresentando-a para algumas pessoas e conversando animadamente.

Karin- Nossa! Parece que finalmente o Sasuke acertou na namorada!

Sakura- Hunf... Por quê?

Karin- Afff, as namoradas anteriores dele eram todas arrogantes e esnobes.

Sakura- Ah... - murmurou triste, imaginando-se apenas mais uma namorada na vida de Sasuke.

Karin- Hihi, mas deixa eu te contar um segredinho! - Sibilou animadamente ao pé do ouvido de Sakura. - Você é a primeira garota que Sasuke compra um buquê de flores

Sakura- Anh... Buquê? Que buquê? - Questionou curiosa, mas ao perceber já estava em frente a uma porta onde estava gravado o nome "UCHIHA SASUKE" em dourado.

Karin- Sasuke-sama, a Sakura-san está aqui!

Sasuke- Ah... Obrigado Karin. - Falou abrindo a porta e dando um selinho na namorada.

Sakura- Meu amor, eu não sabia que a empresa que você trabalhava era tão grande.

Sasuke- Hunf... - Deu a volta no corredor e abriu a gaveta, tirando um buquê de rosas (na cor rosa mesmo) e estendendo para a namorada a fazendo entender o que Karin havia dito há alguns minutos atrás.

Sakura pegou o buquê e cheirou as rosas, toda sorrisos para Sasuke.

Sasuke- Vamos!- Disse não demonstrando muita emoção.

Sakura- S...Sim!

Os dois estavam saindo da empresa quando...

Kakashi- Yare yare... Então é essa a garota que está fazendo o Sasuke chegar atrasado e ficar o dia inteiro distraído!

Sasuke virou a cara e fez um semblante levemente emburrado.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e sorriu ao saber que não era só ela que ficava distraído o dia inteiro pensando em seu amor.

Kakashi- É Sakura, não é? - Disse pegando a mão da garota e dando um beijo na mesma.

Sakura- Err... s...sim...Haruno Sakura! - Sorriu para Kakashi, em agradecimento ao cavalheirismo.

Kakashi- Pode-se ver que Sasuke finalmente achou uma noiva adequada!

Sakura- o.o."No...noiva...?" - Olhou para Sasuke querendo ver a reação do mesmo diante daquele comentário.

Sasuke- Hunf... - pegou Sakura pela mão e foi saindo sem dizer nada a Kakashi, que este acenou alegremente para a garota, não podendo esconder a felicidade por ter conseguido irritar seu apadrinhado.

-----

Naruto andava revoltado, há dias que não tinha mais a atenção da irmã, e não tinha com quem implicar.

Estava na sala deitado e ficou olhando o porta retrato de sua família.

Como era bom ter um teto, pessoas que se importam com ele.

Ainda se lembrava do orfanato, onde apanhava de outras crianças, onde passava dias e mais dias vendo seus amigos indo embora para morar com famílias e só ele continuava ali... Esperando a vez dele!

**Flash back on**

-Naruto-kun não vai dar certo!

Naruto- Hina-chan... Eu tenho que tentar, nunca ninguém vai me adotar.

Hinata- Mas...

Naruto- Você vai morar com sua nova família semana que vem e eu vou continuar aqui sozinho! - Indagou o menino com pesar.

Hinata- Se você quiser eu não vou, eu fico aqui com você!

Naruto- Hehe se você for esperar eu ser adotado a gente vai apodrecer nesse orfanato... Hehe eu já estou muito velho para ser adotado, ninguém quer um menino mal criado que nem eu! - Deu um grande sorriso - Eu irei amanhã à tarde, na hora das visitas

... NO DIA SEGUINTE

Pela quinta vez, o garoto de olhos azuis de aparentes sete anos, pulara o muro do orfanato, em mais uma inútil tentativa de fuga.

Mas naquele dia estava decidido que iria sair dali... Não agüentava mais as constantes humilhações.

Correu o Maximo que pôde, logo sendo seguido por algumas pessoas. Cruzou a rua e olhou para trás vendo que já havia se despistado dos seus perseguidores, mas acabou esbarrando em uma garotinha de 4 anos, jogando-a no chão e fazendo-a chorar como louca.

Naruto- Calma menininha me desculpa, foi sem querer... – Abaixou-se para ajudar a menina no chão, que pelo tamanho parecia até mais nova do que uma menina de quatro anos de idade.

Sakura engoliu o choro e fitou o menino de olhos azuis com um sorriso de canto a canto, ao ver que ela parava de chorar.

Naruto - HEHEHEHE... Você está bem menininha?

Sakura- hihih... Palhaço! - Falou apontando para Naruto.

Naruto- O.O... HEI! EU NÃO SOU PALHAÇO SUA MENINA TESTUDA!

Sakura- o.ç... Buaaaaa buaaaaaa...

Naruto- Ai meu Deus... Ela ta chorando de novo! Desculpa-me, você não é testuda não érrr...

Tomoyo- Sakura-chan... Venha, o almoço já está pronto... hãn! Quem é você menininho?- Disse sorrindo, fitando o menino de olhos azuis a sua frente.

Naruto- ... - Fitou a jovem senhora de olhos verdes e se sentiu encantado pelo sorriso doce da mesma.

Naruto- desculpe-me tia... Eu esbarrei nela sem querer e ela começou a chorar.

Tomoyo- Hihihih...Tudo bem!... la é manhosa mesmo... - Fitou a filha sentada no chão. - Você desculpa ele, não é filha?

Sakura- Sim! - Falou se levantando e correndo até a mãe.

Naruto- HEHEHE... Que bom!

Tomoyo- Qual seu nome garotinho?

Naruto- Hehe... EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! - Falou alto com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

Tomoyo- Hihihi... Uzumaki Naruto? Onde você mora Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto- ... - Perdeu o semblante alegre no mesmo instante.

Tomoyo fitou as vestes do menino, velhas e rasgadas e seu rosto sujo.

Naruto- Err... Eu fico feliz que a Sakura-chan esteja bem, eu vou in... – URRRGGGG!! - O barulho do estômago de Naruto fez-se alto.

Tomoyo- Você quer almoçar com a gente Naruto-kun? - Falou sorrindo para o menino, que por sua vez ficou sem jeito, mas aceitou na hora.

**Flash Back off**

Desde aquele dia, Naruto aprendeu o que era uma família. No dia seguinte Haruno Tomoyo e Haruno Hiriashi, que se encantaram pelo jeito espontâneo e a maneira protetora que o jovem Naruto dedicava a filha deles, foram até o orfanato e prepararam a papelada da adoção.

Não precisou de um único dia para que Naruto começasse a chamar Tomoyo e Hiriash de Otou-san e Oka-san... E Sakura de irmã, claro.

-----

Naruto sorriu e colocou o retrato sobre a estante, naquele dia tinha jurado que cuidaria de sua nova família com a própria vida.

Naruto- Esse tal de Sasuke, é bom ele tratar bem minha maninha se não eu vou cortar o pescoço dele! – ameaçou pro vento.

-----

Sasuke estava de mãos dadas com Sakura, andando pelo shopping.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun... O que nós estamos exatamente procurando?

Sasuke- Hn... Minha namorada tem que usar vestes dignas da beleza dela! - Falou com um meio sorriso.

Sakura corou no mesmo instante.

Os dois passaram parte daquela tarde escolhendo vestidos para a garota e outras peças de roupa.

Sakura a todo instante falava que não era necessário, que não queria coisas tão caras, mas para Sasuke aquilo só o encantava mais. Saber que ao contrario de Ino, que se matava por uma jóia, a garota o qual havia se apaixonado não se importava com materialismo.

No fim da tarde Sasuke, carregava um monte de sacolas nas mãos, sempre achou compras a coisa mais chata do mundo, quando era Ino que fazia compras ele deixava o cartão de crédito com a mesma e ia embora...

Mas ao lado de Sakura, foi tudo tão rápido e por que não divertido? Ela o fazia sorrir, fazia-o admirá-la... fazia amá-la cada dia mais!

Sakura- Sasuke-kun...err... Compramos coisa demais... Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!

Sasuke- E que mal a nisso? Eu tenho dinheiro para gastar com o que acho importante!

A atenção de Sakura se voltou para duas pessoas que sentaram ao lado de sua mesa. Estes carregando instrumentos musicais, provavelmente iriam fazer alguma apresentação ao vivo, dado o fato de que esse tipo de coisa era comum no refeitório daquele shopping.

Sakura- Juugo, Suigetsu! - A garota se levantou e foi cumprimentar os velhos amigos.

Suigetsu- Sakurinha! Há quanto tempo!

Juugo- Nossa! Você cresceu, deve fazer uns cinco anos, não é?

Sakura- Ah! Sasuke-kun esses são Juugo e Suigetsu estudaram comigo faz um bom tempo!

Sasuke- Prazer! - Cumprimentou os dois com seu tradicional jeito frio.

Juugo- Prazer!

Suigetsu- Seu namorado Sakurinha?

Sakura- É... Esse é o Sasuke-kun, meu amor! - Abraçou o braço de Sasuke.

Suigetsu- Nossa, Uchiha Sasuke... Eu não sei como você suporta essa menina! - Disse em ar de brincadeira. - Se ela ainda é como há cinco anos atrás, ela é uma corneta humana nunca vi alguém falar tanto!

Sakura- Suigetsu! - Falou em tom de reprovação, envergonhada.

Suigetsu- Você tinha que ver, ela foi para a coordenação umas quatro vezes por gritar feito histérica na sala de aula.

Sakura- u.u...

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, em seguida concordando com Suigetsu.

Sakura- Afff até você Sasuke-kun!? – emburrou-se.

Suigetsu e Juugo riram ao ver a cara emburrada de Sakura.

Sakura- Aff, mas deixando as "boas" recordações de lado; Vocês vão tocar aqui?

Juugo- Sim! nossa banda era para tocar daqui 2 horas, mas...

Suigetsu- O Iruka sofreu um acidente e por isso estamos com o time desfalcado.

Sakura- Ah que pena... Eu gostaria tanto de ver vocês tocarem...

Juugo- Pois é e como a introdução das nossas musicas são quase todas feitas em flauta... Será complica...

Sakura- FLAUTA?

Suigetsu- É por que Sakurinha?... Vai dizer que sabe tocar flauta?

Sakura- Eu não! Mas... - Olhou para Sasuke, logo fazendo este cair a ficha.

Sasuke- Não Sakura... Nem pensar...

Suigetsu- Você toca flauta Sasuke?... Se puder substituir o Iruka, nós agradeceríamos muito!

Sasuke- Desculpe, mas eu...

Sakura- Ah Sasuke-kun... Por favor... – com carinha pidona.

Sasuke- Não adianta fazer essa cara Sakura, que eu NÃO VOU!

Enquanto isso...

O carro vermelho, parou em frente à Konoha's corp. e dele saiu a figura de cabelos negros e olhos iguais.

Fitou a grande empresa, há anos que não via a empresa de seu pai.

Olhou em volta para ver se não havia ninguém por perto, uma vez que era procurado pelas autoridades, não podia ser visto andando por aí.

Itachi- Você fez um bom trabalho irmãozinho, agora eu vou colher os frutos disso! - Olhou fixamente o jornal na sua mão, onde a foto do irmão e da modelo Ino aparecia, ambos de mãos dadas e o anuncio do casamento que era para ter ocorrido no dia anterior.

**CONTINUA... **

**DESCUPEM A DEMORA... E arigatou pelas reviews...**

**ARIGATOU A MINHA BETA, MANINHA...UCHIHA NEKO (NATHALIA) n.n ...Que me elogiou, falando que eu estou sendo mais piedoso no assassinato a linguá portuguêsa! Huhauua foi a coisa mais bonita que vc me disse o.ç hauhauha. Abração!**


	14. sequestro

**UMA FLOR E UMA CANÇAO**

**Cap 14- Sequestro**

**____**

Gaara - Então esse é o plano?

Ino - Isso mesmo.

Gaara - Ino... Será que não seria melhor a gente parar com essa idéia de tentar separar os dois, sabe... Acho que é melhor a gente seguir em frente. A Sakura parece amar muito esse tal de Sasuke.

Ino - Eu não vou entregar o Sasuke-kun de bandeja assim para aquela favelada.

Gaara - Você ama mesmo esse Sasuke?

Ino - err...CLARO!

Gaara - Então vamos fazer o combinado. - Falou isso olhando de lado para Ino, reparando a beleza da mesma.

Ino - É Gaara...

Gaara – Hum...?

Ino - E você?

Gaara - E eu o que?

Ino - Ama mesmo essa sakura?

Gaara - Eu já não sei mais...

Ino - Ah...

...

**Em outro canto mais movimentado...**

O palco se abriu e entrou a banda HEBI... Suigetsu na guitarra e vocal, Juugo na bateria, e mais quatro componentes da banda ( que não interessam os nome e posições) tomaram seus postos.

A banda se destacava pelo estilo musical eclético misturando vários instrumentos musicais.

Onde o som começava suave e logo se tornava um pop rock mais explosivo.

Sasuke como teve pouco tempo para ensaiar teve que ficar a frente de uma partitura, sentindo-se extremamente incomodado com as pessoas o olhando.

Mas se soltou ao perceber que aparentava estar agradando... Tocando uma suave introdução.

...

No fim do show, a banda foi aplaudida de pé e Sasuke saiu aliviado por tudo ter acabado.

Mas não podia deixar de perceber que por um instante gostou de tocar para mais pessoas.

....

**O jardim estava escuro, Ino entrou facilmente no portão com suas chaves.**

Gaara - Tem certeza que isso vai surtir algum efeito?

Ino - Eu conheço o Sasuke, ele não pode se fazer de santo, mas não resiste a um bom sexo. Assim que ele voltar pra casa de saco cheio da rosinha ele vai encontrar uma mulher de verdade. E bem... Aí você também irá poder ter sua namoradinha de volta!

Gaara - Hunf... Então eu irei para casa...

Ino ia entrando no portão....

Gaara - Ino... Você tem certeza?

Ino - Claro, não se preocupe.

...

Sakura - Kyaa... Foi lindo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke - Hunf... - Fez cara emburrada, pensando no mico que pagou em tocar em um palco, nunca se imaginou fazendo isso.

O dia se passou e logo Sasuke se viu deixando Sakura em sua faculdade.

Já era tarde... Sasuke desceu de seu carro, mas notou algo estranho.

Seus cachorros latiam em seus canis e a porta da frente de sua casa estava aberta.

Sasuke entrou sorrateiramente, subiu as escadas devagar e adentrou seu quarto. Acendeu as luzes sentindo-se apreensivo, mas relaxou os músculos ao ver que tudo estava normal.

Imaginou que Ino que ainda tinha a copia da chaves, entrou para buscar algum pertence e esqueceu de fechar a casa.

Sasuke se dirigia ao banho quando repara uma flor vermelha sobre a mesa, esta junto com um bilhete.

"Espero que tenha aproveitado, pois acabou."

Sasuke não entendeu ao certo o que isso significava....

Trin Trin.... - Tocou o telefone

Sasuke - Neji o que você quer a essa hora?

Sasuke - O QUÊ? Você tem certeza? Eu estou a caminho.

....

Tenten – Amiga e como é que vai seu namoro com o flautista hein hein?

Hinata - Você ainda não nos apresentou ele Sakura-chan!

Temari - ... - Temari ficou calada. Sakura já havia lhe contado que estava namorando o cara com quem ela havia dormido naquela noite de festa.

Sakura - Ele é muito ocupado. Mas eu combinei com ele dele me pegar depois das aulas.

Temari - Hum... Então a noite promete? "Ai que inveja! Aquele homem é tudo de bom na cama".

Sakura vermelha - Pa... Parem de pensar besteira!

Tenten - Que tal nós marcarmos uma festa, aí eu apresento meu namorado para vocês e a Sakura apresenta o Sasuke.

Temari - E eu e a Hinata?

Sakura - Ah para a Hinata eu chamo meu meu irmão, não é Hinata?

Hinata- Sa... Sakura?! - Ficou vermelha

Tenten - E não esquenta Temari, que eu vou pedir pro meu namorado chamar um amigo dele, bem bonito para te fazer companhia!

Temari - Eu quero conhecer esse seu namorado que você fala tanto Tenten, pelo que você me falou vocês mal ficaram e já começaram com esse namoro!

Tenten - O Neji-kun é um homem sério!

Sakura - Então está combinado! n.n

....

Sai - O que isso significa Sasuke?

Neji - Sasuke será que não pode ser ele?

Sasuke - Provável...

Sai - Então ele virá atrás de você não?!

Sasuke - Não... Ele é covarde demais para isso, ele irá querer atingir as pessoas próximas a mim.

Sai - Isso não inclui a gente né?! Cara eu nem te conheço direito! - Corria Sai desesperado.

Shikamaru - Está na hora de colocar o prolongamento caudal em meio aos membros inferiores

Sasuke – Neji.

Neji - Ele está dizendo que vai colocar o rabo entre as pernas!

Sasuke - Hn.

Neji - É melhor você tomar cuidado com a sua garota Sasuke...

Sasuke - Eu sei...

TRIN TRIN...

Sasuke - Quem fala?

Sasuke - Você? O.O

........

Uns instantes depois Sasuke desligou o celular com cara de espanto.

Neji - O que aconteceu?

Sasuke - Tenho que correr!

.........

Ino - Me solta seu monstro! - Dizia Ino, que se encontrava amarrada em um local escuro.

Itachi - Não até seu marido me devolver o que é meu!

Ino - Meu marido? Que marido?

Itachi - Não se faça de boba!

Ino - Isso é um engano! Eu sou solteira!! Me solta! SOCORROOO!

Itachi sem dizer mais nada saiu do aposento deixando Ino trancada.

......

Neji - Sasuke onde estamos indo? O que aconteceu?

Sasuke - Ele seqüestrou Ino!

Sai - Mas por que a Ino? Vocês não estão nem mais juntos, seria mais lógico se ele seqüestrasse a...

Shikamaru - Ele não sabe! - cortou Sai!

Sasuke - Não sabe o quê?

Shikamaru pegou o jornal e mostrou para Sasuke onde aparecia o anúncio de seu casamento, que seria em local fechado longe da mídia.

Shikamaru - Até onde sei vazou poucas informações de que o casamento foi interrompido, mesmo algumas fotos de você e a Sakura tendo aparecido em revistas de fofocas, nada recebeu tanto destaque sobre o seu suposto casamento com a Yamanaka.

Neji - E como esse cara não deve fazer o perfil de leitor de revistinhas.

Sai - Bingo, ele não sabe da Sakura!

Sasuke - Isso é bom! Mas agora temos que correr.

Sai - Aonde vamos?

Sasuke - Encontrar com a pessoa que acabou de me ligar...Gaara!

....

**Cap curtinho eu sei mas...eh só para avisar que estou vivo e pretendo voltar a postar!**

**Bom abraços a todas/os!**


End file.
